Ash: The Last Stand xBeginningsx
by Virgo Writer
Summary: Distance travelled: approx. 2000km. Pokemon seen:105. Battles won: 41. Badges received: 11. Pokemon acquired: 5. Evil conglomerates defeated: 1. Realizing it would all be meaningless if not for a certain pushy redhead: PRICELESS
1. All Good Things Must Come to an End

I really wanted to wait until I had written chapter 8 before I posted this story, but I decided that I wanted to at least get the first chapter up before it became too inconsistent with the show. So for those of you who have been desperately anticipating it, I give you Ash: The Last Stand.

Some things you should know:  
For those that were enticed by my blatant plagerism of the Mastercard ads, I better tell you what this story is really about.  It's my take on Ash's final journey, returning to where it all began - Kanto.  There's very little more I can say than that.  Expect to see old friends, new gyms and various other aspects.  It is a culmination of many aspects I feel would need to be resolved in order for Pokemon to move on without Ash.  And of course there will be Pokshipping and varoius other ships that I come across along the way (probably mostly Manga and Oak).  
Character ages (for this chapter at least).  
Ash: 16  
Misty: 17 (almost 18 - statutory rape much Misty?)  
Brock: 19.5  
Dawn: 11

And so . . .

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon and to be honest, the idea isn't even that original, but I at least hope I have a refreshing take on it.

 Ash: The Last Stand – All Things Must Come to an End

Ash sighed as he turned in his bed, trying to avoid the bright morning rays that creaked through his window.  He had been back in Pallet for a week now after placing 4th in the Sinnoh League, and he was bored.  Bored.  Bored.  BORED.

There was never anything exciting in Pallet, he knew that, but he just didn't know where else to go or what else to do.  There was Orre perhaps, but it was so far away.  Every time he left for another region, he felt the tug of home trying to make him stay, only this time it wasn't just a tug, it was almost like full on restraints.

_'Maybe I could go visit Misty,'_ he wondered to himself, the thought of restraints bringing the redhead and her mallet to mind (in a non-dirty way).  Today was after all, a very special day for the two of them.

Today was his 16th birthday.  It was officially six years since he began his Pokémon journey with his Pokémon buddy Pikachu.  It was six year since the two of them had been chased by a gang of fierce spearrow and jumped into a waterfall to escape them.  Six years since Misty had fished him out of the river and vowed never to leave his side until he returned her bike.

_'Liar,'_ he thought sourly to himself, but he didn't really mean it.  He knew she had her responsibilities and as much as he wanted her with him (especially if he eventually planned to travel as far away as Orre) he knew that he couldn't take her away from those.  If the gym were taken away because her sisters were unable to cope without her presence, Ash knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Although, knowing Misty, she'd probably make some vow about never leaving him until he had returned her gym to a place of honour and Ash would do everything in his power to smutty it's name.  It seemed an almost perfect plan, but he suspected that he might need Pikachu's help to work out the finer details and the electric loving mouse would surely not approve.

He heard a soft knock on his door, and the voice of his mother, alerting him that she wanted him up.

_'Whatever for?'_ he sighed to himself, _'just another boring day in Pallet.'_

"C'mon Ash," he heard Brock call, an unmistakable edge of mirth in his voice.  "We've got a surprise waiting for you in the kitchen"

"Surprise?" Ash asked, sitting up in his bed.  He could certainly get up for a surprise.  Surprises weren't boring, in fact, they were the opposite of boring.  And all the best surprises always happened in kitchens.  Maybe Brock and his mum had made him some sort of enormous chocolate fudge filled cake with a mousse centre – the cake of his dreams which he had described to the pair on enough occasions for them to know exactly what it consisted of.

Without thinking, Ash jumped out of bed and raced to the kitchen, his mouth watering at the thought of his dream cake sitting there waiting for him.  But alas there was no cake, only friends waiting in the kitchen to wish him a happy birthday.

The two girls, who had been chatting away happily in the kitchen, turned their heads at the sound of his entrance.  Dawn, the younger of the two, covered her eyes and screamed 'unclean' as she ran out of the kitchen.

The other just sat there smirking at him.  Ash's jaw dropped.  He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  He wondered briefly if he was still sleeping and this was all some happy dream, but then she spoke and he knew it was no illusion.

"I didn't realize they even made those in your size," she scoffed, her blue-green eyes lighting with amusement as they took him in from head to toe.

Ash looked down and blushed as he realized what she was referring to.  In his haste to get his jaws around his dream cake, he had forgotten to dress and now stood before her attired in nothing more than his Pikachu covered boxer shorts.

"They don't," Ash replied, blushing as he tried to glare at the girl before him who just smiled at his uncomfortableness, looking perfectly at ease in the situation herself.  "Mum makes them specially."

She laughed, pushing herself gracefully out of her chair in a fluid movement.  His eyes followed her every move – he couldn't help it.  She was wearing a DRESS!  He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen her in a dress, especially a dress like that!  It was sort of short (well knee-length is short), and sort of tight (especially around the chest area) and sort of low cut (mildly so), and even though she wore it with chucks and a waistcoat, she looked undeniably feminine.

_'Shit! Misty's a girl!'_ he thought to himself.  _'A hot girl!'_

He tried to force such thoughts of his best friend out of his head.  In fact it wasn't the first time that such thoughts had occurred to him, although they usually came in the privacy of his own room and not usually with such force and conviction as the real thing standing before him.  He desperately tried to think of really, really gross things, like Brock in a bikini.  That seemed to work.

Before Ash knew it, Misty was standing right in front of him, her lips quirked in a small shy smile.  And then without warning, her arms were around him and Ash was forced to desperately turn his thoughts to the bikini clad Brock in order to stop himself from melting at her touch.

"Happy birthday Ash," she said quietly, close to his ear before pulling back.

Ash smiled at her, hoping that the look on his face wasn't as goofy as he felt.  Misty's hug had left him feeling all warm and tingly in a very nice way.  He wondered what he had to do in order to get another one.

"Thanks Myst," he told her with a smile.  "I guess today's a pretty special day for us too, eh?" he asked, looking at her hopefully.  He hoped she understood his meaning.

Her eyes seemed to glisten a little, and she returned his smile.  "Of course," she told him.  "It's the day that you, me and Pikachu first met. 

"How could I forget?" she added, her eyes narrowing for a moment.  "You STILL owe me a BIKE."

She was in fighting stance now, and Ash certainly wasn't backing down from this one.  He hadn't had a good fight with Misty in ages, and it was always good to get him the mood for adventure.  If there was just one thing you could say about Misty, it was that things were never boring when she was around.

"If you didn't want it destroyed you should have said that before I took it from you," he retorted.  He had almost mastered the art of an argument over the years.  He could keep his own with Misty, and that was what mattered.  It hardly mattered anymore who won.

"It was IMPLIED," she muttered, raising her voice.  "If I had known that was your intention all along, I would have let you drown in that river."

"Like you had a choice," he replied.  "I don't know why you're so mad, you're the one who broke their promise."

Misty stopped, surprised by his words.  She stepped out of her fighting stance, and looked at him in confusion, her head tilted cutely to the side.  "What promise?" she asked.

"I . . . uh . . . um," he stuttered, unsure what to say.  He hadn't meant to let that one slip.  She wasn't supposed to know that he thought like that.

"Ash, is this about the gym?" she asked, her eyes widening a little as she saw the scared look come onto his face.  "Do you resent me for leaving you in Hoenn?"

"What? Of course not Misty," he replied, taking a step closer to her as he noted the look of sadness in her eyes.  "I just, wish you hadn't sometimes, ok?"

This seemed to be the right thing to see, and Misty's mood immediately brightened.  She smiled at him wholly and gave him a quick hug to show her appreciation.  "Go get changed," she told him.  "We've got to go see Professor Oak."

"Dawn you can come out now," he heard her call as he headed back upstairs towards his room.

Brock sniggered as Ash walked past him.  "Why do I think you planned it like that?" Ash asked the older boy, glaring slightly.

Brock just laughed more openly.  "Well it wasn't my intention for Dawn to be in for an eyeful, but yeah, pretty much," he joked, turning back to his breeder magazine before Ash could say anything else.

Twenty minutes later they were on the one road in Pallet Town, heading towards Professor Oak's lab.  The two girls walked in front, with Dawn showing off her pinplup to Misty who seemed very interested to her credit.  The boys walked behind them, with Ash discretely considering the length and shape of Misty's legs and trying to figure out what it was about them that seemed to fascinate him so.

It was something about Misty's legs in particular.  He'd seen other legs before, and they had never interested him to the extent that Misty's seemed to.  Dawn and May both had legs that didn't seem the least bit intriguing, but something about Misty always had.

He wondered if it was perhaps the length, as Misty seemed to have exceptionally long legs, which accounted for most of her height.  They were almost the same height now, he and Misty, and while he was pretty sure Misty was almost through growing, Ash had five good years of growth spurts left in him. 

Moving along, he thought maybe it was their particular shape.  Misty had very toned legs, he decided from his careful observation.  He could almost see the muscles working as she moved.  He guessed that it was all the time she spent around water because he could see it in her arms as well and suspected that all the muscles in her body had been honed to such an extent.

Finally he thought maybe it was her colouring.   Misty had this lovely creamy peach sort of complexion; where as a lot of the other girls he knew were sort of tan like him.  Misty was sort of, milky and soft looking, if it made sense to describe such a girl as Misty as milky or soft.

"Finally," Brock chuckled beside Ash, making the younger boy blush lightly.

"Finally what?" Ash asked quietly, not quite understanding but sure that Brock had just caught him staring at Misty.

Brock laughed again.  "You finally discovering girls," Brock replied in a low whisper.  "Well, more like girl," he added, taking on an expression of mock thought.

"I was just thinking about something," Ash tired to argue back, even though it didn't really justify his actions in any way.  Misty's legs left very few brain cells to spare in formulating a good argument.  "Like why are we going to see Oak again?" he asked.

"Misty's idea," Brock replied and Ash furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  "You'll have to ask her," Brock added, "if you can tear yourself away from her arse long enough to talk to her face to face."

"I wasn't staring at her arse," Ash hissed lowly, glancing at Misty in the hopes that she wouldn't hear.

"Sure," Brock drawled, rolling his eyes.  "If it wasn't her arse, then please do tell what it was about Miss. Waterflower that suddenly had you so fascinated."

"Keep your voice down, she'll hear you," Ash hissed again, breathing a sigh of relief once he was sure Misty was oblivious to the perverted conversation they were having behind her about her behind.  "If you must know, it was her legs."

"Ahh, so you're a leg man," Brock said sagely.  "No wonder May didn't appeal to you," he added jokingly.

"Why would May appeal to me?" Ash asked looking confused.

"Never mind," Brock said, shaking his head.  "I'm a tits and arse kind of man myself," he said.  "Never really got legs, but to each his own."

"I'm not a 'leg man'," Ash replied.  "I'm not even sure what that means.  It's just . . . Misty's legs.  They're . . . interesting," he finished lamely, a fresh blush crawling up his cheeks.

Brock laughed.  "So you're not a 'leg man', you're just a 'Misty man'," Brock conceded, "and Misty just happens to have a nice set of pins."  Brock wiggled his eyebrows at this, which somehow quelled the urge in Ash to punch Brock in the face.  The way he said it seemed to indicate that Brock wasn't thinking about Misty like that, and the only person that Ash needed to injure for having improper thoughts was himself.

"It's ok Ash," Brock said, becoming serious as they neared the labs.  "I won't tell anyone.  Well, except for Tracey but you know I've gotta tell Tracey.  He's been waiting for this moment even longer than I have."

Ash was about to reply, but it was at this moment that Dawn and Misty turned around to face them.

"You two are being awfully quiet," Misty said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Dawn nodded in confirmation, now holding Misty's baby azurill in her arms.  "I don't think I've ever seen them this quiet," Dawn said, mirroring Misty's suspicious glare with one of her own.  "Do you think they're planning something?" she asked, turning to Misty with a somewhat worried expression.

Misty shook her head.  "If it was just Ash I'd say yes.  But Brock knows better than to mess with my mallet and even Ash couldn't convince him to think otherwise.

"C'mon," she said, linking her arms through Ash's and pulling him forward.  "We're almost there.  Now's no time to stop."

"Not until you tell me why we're here," Ash said decidedly, digging in his heals.

"Pika," Pikachu chirped in, standing resolutely with his master.

"It's a surprise," Misty said simply.

"I think I've had enough surprises today," Ash replied, crossing his arms over his chest as Misty let go of his arm and put her hands determinedly on her tiny waist, making her figure stand out even more through the fabric.

"You saying I wasn't a good surprise?" she asked, a look of mock hurt crossing her features.

"You were the best surprise Misty," he replied without thinking, his voice turning low and sweet almost on its own accord.  "You were such a good surprise Misty that I won't need another 'til at least next year."

Misty seemed to soften at this, touched be his sweetness.  If it were anybody but Ash, she would have sworn the boy was flirting with her.  But she knew better.  Ash didn't think about things like that, and he probably didn't even realize what he was doing.  He was probably just playing on her nature to get his way.

She sighed.  It had worked.  "I know you were planning on going to Orre," she started, scowling slightly, "but I was talking to the Professor the other day and he was saying something about why you hadn't re-entered the Pokémon League already."

Ash nodded.  "It's because I still need to enter two more leagues," Ash explained to her.  "The Orange Islands isn't credited remember, so I've only earned four credits and I need two more before I can re-enter here in Kanto."

"Right," she agreed.  "That's what I told the Professor, but then he told me that the league had finally gone and recognised Orange Islands after Lorelei got on their case about it."

"But I'm still short one credit," Ash interjected, inwardly happy that he was one step closer to the one league that mattered most to him.

"If you would let me finish Ash," she said, making a face at him.  "Leagues aren't the only things that count as credits.  There's a test you can take, and if you score over 80% on it, it will count towards your league credits."

"You mean to say that you dragged me out of bed on my birthday to do a test?" Ash asked indignantly.  Misty was worried for a moment that he wasn't nearly as pleased about the turn of events as she was until a wide smile spread over his lips and he had his arms wrapped around her, picking her up off the ground in an exuberant hug.

"Thanks Myst," he cried happily.  "You've made this the best birthday ever."

And with that he dropped her down to the ground and raced ahead of them into Oak's labs.  It really was the best birthday ever.

* * *

Misty, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu sat on the grass outside the main lab, waiting while Ash took his test.  All three of them looked nervous for their friend, especially Pikachu, but none more than Misty.

Misty knew that Ash wasn't exactly book smart; heck you couldn't even call him street smart.  But the one thing she was sure he knew about was Pokémon and she knew that no amount of study would make any difference to the outcome of this test.

She hoped there was a section on Pokémon languages or Pokémon calls – she knew he could ace that without even thinking.  For some reason Ash seemed to excel with languages, even those of an entirely different species.  He always knew exactly what a Pokémon was trying to tell him even when their own masters were struggling to understand them.

"So," Brock said, drawing her away from her thoughts.  "Does this mean you'll be coming with us?" he asked hopefully.

Misty shook her head sadly as she absentmindedly ran her hand over Pikachu's fur.  "I've still got my responsibilities with the gym," she sighed sadly.  "But at least with you guys being in Kanto I can come see you more often.  It took me almost two weeks just to get to Sinnoh, and so by the time I got there, I was lucky if I could stay a day.  Daisy was not happy about being left with the gym for a month."

"True," Brock replied thoughtfully.  "We'll never really be more than a day away.  You could just close the gym for the weekend, seeing as it's slow then anyway, and catch up whenever you feel like it."

Misty nodded.  "And Orre would have been even further away," she complained.  "I doubt I would have ever gotten the chance to see you guys if you went to Orre.  There's no way I could convince my sisters to look after the gym for three months so I could visit for a day.  Heck, I wouldn't trust them not to run the thing to the ground in that time."

"It was very selfish of you," Brock said sternly, "but to be perfectly honest, I don't think any of us really wanted to go to Orre.  Even Ash."

"Why not?" Misty asked.

"It's like you said," Dawn said, entering the conversation.  "It's just too far away.  And it's a lot more rural.  It could be months between Pokémon Centre's there, and I'd never get to call my mum."

"And I think now is the perfect time in his life for Ash to give the Pokémon League another go," Brock added, a secret smile on his lips.  "I think he's been realizing a few things lately that are gonna give him that extra drive in the end.  Things that might have hampered him or been forgotten if he were in Orre."

Misty looked at him curiously, trying to understand the meaning hidden in his words, but before she had the chance to question him further a very pleased looking Ash ran out to meet them, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Check it out guys," Ash said, handing the piece of paper over to Misty.  "Full marks.  That means I've got my final credit and I can enter the Pokémon League.  Professor Oak is registering my pokedex as we speak.

"And you know what else," he added, smiling smugly at Misty.  "Because I did so well, I get to choose a starting level Pokémon to add to my team."

Misty rolled her eyes.  Something about the look Ash was giving her told her she wasn't going to like his choice.  "Well lets see it then," she commanded, looking bored.  _'Please don't be a bug,'_ she begged silently.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely Myst," he teased, throwing the ball into the air.  "I choose you, Scooby Doo!"

On command, Scooby Doo, a gaseous purple ball floated before them.

"A Gastly?" Dawn asked surprised by the choice.  "Oh I get it.  Scooby Doo! Of course."

"Since when did you name your Pokémon?" Misty asked, surprised for other reasons.

"Since I was trying to draw out the suspense," Ash replied, smiling at his new Pokémon.  "Guys this is Scooby," he said, indicating to his Pokémon.  "Scooby this is Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Dawn."

"Ga-Gastly," the gaseous purple ball replied happily.

"Wow, a ghost Pokémon," Brock said, an impressed look on his face.  "That was a really good choice.  It's going to come in really handy when we get to Saffron and you'll be able to train him against Noctowl in order to hone in his physical attacks."

"You know what they say about great minds, Brock-o," Ash laughed.  He watched Pikachu and Scooby who were now engaged in deep conversation.

"So when do you think you'll be heading off?" Misty asked, looking a little sad as she asked the question. 

"Tomorrow morning," he replied.  "What about you?"

He didn't need to ask her if she was going to stay with him because he already knew the answer.  Misty would be heading back to the gym and he would be heading out on his journey once more.  Only this time it wouldn't be long before their paths crossed.  And if he suddenly had the urge to see her, he could make a quick detour through Cerulean without setting him too far back.

"I can stay until then," she replied, her voice quiet.  "You can walk me to the bus stop in the morning."

He nodded, a small smile on his lips.  "Thank you Misty," he said sincerely.

"I didn't do anything," she replied with a shrug.

He returned her shrug.  "Well thanks anyway."

Brock sighed rolling his eyes at the pair.  He didn't know what he was going to do with those two.  "C'mon," he said, gathering his friends together.  "This is our last day in Pallet.  I say we hit the beach."

~ to be continued ~

I felt I sort of had to justify somehow why Ash hadn't re-entered the Indigo League earlier, and I think that the idea of 'credits' made a lot of sense.  Obviously if you got far enough at IP you'd get an automatic entry into next year (or that in itself would count as your six credits) but that's not really much of an issue here. 

And sorry if Ash is a tad OOC with the whole language savaant thing, but I guess the kid has to be good at something.  And if you like Dawn, she'll get more lines later - depending on my mood.  I kinda feel like I should include her out of obligation, and I suspect it shows.

Let me know what you all think.  And I'd also like to know which Pokemon people think should definitely be included in Ash's team.


	2. At the Beginning

Yikes! I didn't mean to take so long to update this. I've been trying to complete a particular chapter before I updated, but I've got a bit of writers block on it even though I know exactly what needs to happen in the chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'll try to make this one less dodgy but Ash is a teenage boy and as such he is bound to start acting like one - to be honest I only included the bit with the innuendo so I could throw in the Brock in bikini line. Now without further ado . . .

_Recap_

**Episode Title**: All Good Things Must Come to an End  
**Closest town/landmark**: Pallet Town/Oak Laboratories  
**Distance travelled:** 0km  
**Pokemon mentioned:** Six  
**Hard core Pokemon general knowledge tests 'aced':** One  
**Realizing your best friend is a **_**very**_** attractive specimen of the opposite sex: **_Priceless_

There are some things that can not be quantified . . .

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or the MasterCard advertising campaign alluded to.

Ash: The Last Stand – At the Beginning

Ash walked ahead with Misty this time as they walked towards the bus stop on what was to be the first official day of his journey to the Indigo Plateaux. It was strange that although he was excited and nervous about re-entering the league that had started it all, right now all he could feel was sad.

Saying goodbye to Misty was never easy, in fact, it seemed to get more difficult every time. Even just hanging up after talking to her on the phone was hell for him and now he was seeing her off before they parted ways yet again.

"How long do you think before you get to Cerulean?" Misty asked, finally breaking the silence that the two of them had eased into as they walked along the one road in Pallet. Her tone was strange – both teasing and softly questioning. He wondered, as he had many a time before, just what went on in Misty's head.

"I should breeze through these places in no time," he said, his own tone teasing. "Think I might leave Cerulean 'til last though. I hear the gym leaders a bit of a tool."

She scowled, elbowing him painfully in the ribs. Ash just chuckled – it was nothing he wasn't used to by now. "I reckon I'll be in Cerulean in just under a month," he proclaimed happily. "I know it wasn't the most logical route, but I'm gonna try and follow our original journey."

Misty smiled softly. "Should be a nice little trip down memory lane," she mused quietly.

"Be better if you were there," Ash replied, lightly bumping her shoulder with his own. "We had one hell of an adventure."

Misty's smile widened as she bumped back. "Just try not to get yourself killed this time Ash," she told him, trying to look stern but the effect completely ruined by her blue-green eyes sparkling with mirth. "What on earth are you going to do without me there to save you?" she smirked.

Ash pondered her question for a moment before making the decision to be brave and snaking his arm around her waist. He felt her stiffen momentarily but then lean into his side, their steps matching so they could walk comfortably in such close proximity.

"I'd probably die without you, Myst," he said lowly, his words quietly passionate. He didn't think he had ever meant anything so much in his life. It was a scary thought. Misty was his best (human) friend and he honestly didn't know where he would be without her.

"Quit with the sweet talk, Ash," she teased, smiling as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's not going to make me go easy on you when you get to Cerulean."

"Ralts," he replied, snapping his fingers disappointedly. "How am I supposed to get the Cascade badge now? I guess I could always try sucking up to Daisy," he suggested.

"I'd kill both of you before I let you get away with it," she said darkly.

"Me and Pikachu could take on anything you've got," he proclaimed proudly, looking to his Pokémon partner who strutted before them, carrying a travel size bottle of ketchup in his paws.

"We'll see," Misty replied secretively.

It was at this point that they arrived at the bus stop, where the bus idled as it waited for its last passenger. Misty sighed as she released herself form Ash's grasp and turned so she could face all three travellers.

She hugged each companion in turn, leaving him or her with a personal message. She warned Brock of what injuries he would face if any harm came to any one of the three (especially Ash) and made him promise to keep her up-to-date with their progress. She let little Dawn know that she could call her if the boys ever got out of line and promised her a few training tips for her pinplup when they got to Cerulean. She handed Pikachu a very large collection of sauce packets that she had been collecting – she had been charging them as a sort of penalty to any trainer that lost to her, meaning she had an incredible variety – and made the little guy solemnly swear to watch out for Ash when she wasn't around.

And then there was Ash.

Tears welled in Misty's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as close as she would let herself. She couldn't even find the words to describe how much she was going to miss him and it didn't even matter that she would be seeing him soon enough. He was her heart after all, even if he didn't know it.

She tried to find words to sum up the moment, but she lost the ability to speak. All she could do was stand there, staring at him sadly as her tears built up and tried to break through her resistance. She wiped them away before they could fall, but the fugitives had already been spotted.

"I'm gonna miss you, Myst," Ash told her softly. "It won't be the same without you."

"Undoubtedly," she replied, putting on a brave smile. "You should have thought about that before you decided to be some big-shot trainer, Ketchum," she teased, sending him a lopsided grin, which was completely at odds with her sad eyes.

"I'm taking this," she said decidedly, swiping the cap from atop his head. "It's collateral, to make sure you come see me."

He nodded. "But you need to give me something of yours. _Quid pro quo_ and all."

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked, sending him an incredulous look.

"It was on one of those legal drama's Mum likes to watch," he replied. "I think she still has a thing for William Shatner."

Misty did not pursue this further but instead moved to unhook the leather thong she wore around her neck. "Here," she said, handing him the leather strap from which hung a piece of amber with what looked like small creature locked inside. "That's your collateral."

She gave him one last lingering hug before jumping on the bus and waving goodbye.

Ash stood staring after that bus long after it was out of his vision. His heart felt heavy, but as he stared at the piece of ancient amber he couldn't help but smile at what it promised. It wouldn't be long before he saw her again.

"So where are we starting?" Dawn asked curiously, looking between the two boys.

"From what you and Misty told me . . ." Brock began, trailing off for a moment as he tried to recall a memory that was almost as old as their friendship. "Viridian City, right?" he asked.

"Pika," the electric mouse confirmed at the same time as its master.

"Yeah, but we'll try to stay out of the waterfall this time," he suggested, "even if it is the fastest route."

The four of them began their journey, walking towards the Viridian Forest – the second fastest route to Viridian.

"You know what?" Ash mused aloud as they stood on the edge of the forest. "I'm actually kind of hoping that Team Rocket turn up at this point," he said laughingly.

"Why on earth would you want that?" Dawn asked distastefully, flipping her hair dramatically over her shoulder.

"Well I met Team Rocket on the second day of my journey," Ash explained. "It's six years to the day that me and Misty and Pikachu first bet the crap out of them."

"Pika!" the yellow mouse cheered from where he had nestled him self atop Ash's hatless head. It was actually rather comfortable up there, cushioned by Ash's messy black hair. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

"I suppose it would be appropriate," Brock agreed. "Now that I think about it, it has been awhile since we last saw those three."

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually," Dawn muttered with a wary smile. "They always do."

Ash just nodded as the three humans and their Pokémon began to make their trek through the forest. It was a lot thicker than Ash remembered, but then again, he had been running through it at high speed at the time trying to avoid a flock of Fearrow.

Eventually though, they heard the rush of water and found themselves at a small clearing on the edge of a waterfall. Ash gaped at the sight.

"This is it guys," he proclaimed, gesturing to the space around them. "This is where Misty and I first met," he laughed.

Pikachu made a 'chu' of acknowledgment although he didn't really remember the place all that well. Unfortunately, the small mouse had been barely conscious for a large part of their first day together. All he could remember from their first meeting was Misty's bright orange hair.

Brock surveyed the scene with a smile. It was exactly how Misty had described it to him, right down to the last detail. It was really too bad that she wasn't there to share it with them. He couldn't help but feel that it was somehow wrong for him to be there and not Misty.

"I think now is as good a time as any to stop for lunch," Brock suggested, before adding with a suggestive smirk, "maybe you can get in a spot of fishing."

With that Ash and Dawn each got out their fishing rods and sat by the side of the lake. The three sat in a comfortable silence until Brock started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny Brock-o?" Ash asked, turning his head slightly so he could look at his friend.

"Nothing really," he smiled. "Just thinking about how you and Misty met. I think even she would agree that it was her luckiest catch."

Ash smiled back, not quite grasping the full significance of Brock's words. He pulled his line back in as the smells of Brock's cooking drew him nearer. He could always tell when it was almost done. Dawn followed his lead.

"I don't know," he replied. "I think she wishes she had tossed me back. She couldn't have guessed at the time that she'd be stuck with me for the rest of her life."

Brock just smiled knowingly as he handed around the bowls serving lunch, but before they could begin, a loud noise just outside of the clearing drew their attention. An almost haunting quiet seemed to fill the clearing as two dark figures – one male and one female – stepped into view, their faces shrouded in shadow.

"To _infect_ the word with devastation," the female figure began darkly.

"To _blight_ all people's in every nation," the male interjected.

"To _denounce_ the goodness of truth and love."

"To _wrath_ to the stars above."

"Cassidy," she said as she stepped out of the shadows, her violet eyes narrowing haughtily.

"Butch," the green-haired male muttered almost bitterly.

"Team rocket, circling earth day and night."

"Surrender now, or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Now _kiddies,_" Cassidy smiled patronisingly, holding out her hand, "why don't you be good little boys and girls and hand over the pikachu, and all your other Pokémon while we're at?"

"Especially you princess," Butch said hoarsely, pointing at Dawn. "The boss will be very interested in what ever exotic Pokémon you've brought with you."

"You've got to be kidding yourselves," Ash replied as he saw the two villains smile menacingly, reaching towards their Pokéballs. He momentarily considered asking them about the whereabouts of Jesse and James, but realized it wasn't the sort of conversation you engaged in while trying to defend yourself against a pair of crooks.

"Pikachu, thunder bolt!" he called immediately, sending the pair an angry glare.

"Mightyena!" Butch called in return, summoning the wolf like Pokémon. "Try not to go too hard on them. Take down!" Ash completely missed the irony here.

"Pikachu, agility!" Ash tried to counter, but he knew that Pikachu wouldn't be fast enough to avoid the attack. The Pokémon was being called to quickly switch from attack to defence without even discharging the attack it had been preparing.

But before Mightyena could reach them, the hound was diverted by a quick attack, swooping down from the air. A loud cry was heard, and within moments the clearing became dark as a massive flock of bird Pokémon swooped down and began pecking at Team Rocket and their Pokémon, forcing them to flee the clearing.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu cheered as they recognised the leader of the flock. It was Ash's old pidgeot that he had left to protect the wild pidgey and pidgeotto in the Viridian Forest.

"Pidgeot!" the Pokémon cried cheerfully as he settled himself down in front of his master, bowing his head as a sign of respect. Ash immediately wrapped his arms around the Pokémon, unable to hide his pleasure at seeing his old friend.

"That was incredible," Ash said proudly, beaming at the large bird. "I can't believe how strong all those pidgey and pidgeotto have gotten thanks to you."

Pidgeot nodded modestly.

"I bet that fearrow is no match for them now," Brock added to which Pikachu agreed with a happy nod.

"What do you say Pidgeot?" Ash asked with a hopeful smile. "You ready to give Indigo another shot?"

Pidgeot let out a determined cry before flying up into the sky to disperse his flock. He then flew back to Ash who tossed the Pokémon's empty Pokéball into the air, encasing the bird in a bright light before dropping back into his hands.

That night, as Brock and Dawn lay sound asleep in their sleeping bags, Ash pulled out a worn looking book and carefully flipped through the pages. The book was his log of his original journey through Kanto, taking note of everything he had experienced along the way. The journal had been written in a curious way, with only the top half of the pages written on. The lower half of the page had been saved for this journey; the one he hoped would be his final journey through Indigo and the beginning of his life as a Pokémon Master.

The first entry began, as you would expect, by stating his name and his goal and the purpose of this journal. The second entry was more interesting and read as follows:

_Log August 2 3010_

_I am now one day closer to being a Pokémon Master! Me and Pikachu (that's my first Pokémon – all the squirtles, charmanders and bulbasaurs were gone so Professor Oak let me have a pikachu cos he knew we'd be totally awesome together) got to Viridian last night – it took Dad four days, so I'm already ahead. Pikachu was pretty badly injured cos we got attacked by some spearrow so I ran him to the PC where a Pokémon nurse called Joy treated him._

_I was really worried about Pikachu, which is why I didn't write sooner. Pikachu was ok in the end, but Nurse Joy said that we were really, really lucky and that if Pikachu hadn't been given that healing potion, things could have been way worse. I guess that means me and Pikachu owe Misty more than just a bike._

_I never knew how much a bike costs! I doubt I'm ever gonna be able to pay her back, at least, not before I become a Pokémon Master. When I become a Master I can get her like 50 bikes just to see the look on her face. I bet you she'd be so surprised that her face would be as red as her hair! She'd probably explode or something._

_Anyway, these weird people tried to steal all the Pokémon in the PC, including Pikachu. Nurse Joy said they were Pokémon poachers and the most wanted criminals in Viridian. Misty fought them with a goldeen, and then Pikachu attacked them with his thunderbolt and they got blasted off into the sky. It was totally awesome! And they had this talking meowth!_

_Well, I think that's all that really happened. Catch ya later! AK_

An older, and hopefully wiser Ash, began his entry underneath.

_Log August 2 3016_

_Today I begin my journey. It's strange how different it is this time. The first time I set off from Pallet it was just me and Pikachu, who could barely stand the sight of me. And then there was Misty who seemed to like me even less – the girl who promised to follow me until I returned her bike. _

_This time I begin with Brock and Dawn by my side, the four of us slowly making our way to Viridian. No Misty though, but I'll see her soon. She has my hat, doesn't she? I'm gonna have to come see her if I want it back._

_Even though things are so different, everything feels the same. The same sense of excitement. The same nervousness. _

_This time I know I can do it. I'm not the same trainer I was six years ago. I've learnt a lot about my Pokémon and myself. I think I've even developed a strategy of sorts. It'll be interesting to see where that leads me._

_This will be my last journey. I know it. It's Indigo or bust this time. After this, there's no more leagues, no more travelling._

_I don't want to spend my whole life chasing this dream like dad did ultimately dying for it. Maybe I'll come back to it once I've lived my life - had a family and gotten to know them, but I won't be like my dad. I won't put my dream before my family and I'll know my kids and I'll love my wife._

_Brock always warned me that one day I'd find something I wanted more than Pokemon, and I'm starting to understand what he meant. I'm not sure what it is I want right now, all I know is that I can't continue the way I am for much longer without it._

_This is it._

~ to be continued ~

Was that last bit too OOC? I do worry sometimes, especially with diary entries. I guess I just wanted a sense of finality to it – that regardless of the outcome, this is the end. And the double diary seemed a good way of introducing it by way of comparison.

Everyone seemed to be going for the original Pokemon which is the feeling that I was having as well, probably because I'm more familiar with the originals, but I also liked the personalities they were given. I'll probably mix it up a bit and move the team around now and then, so it will be interesting even for me to see who the final 6 are.


	3. Fun and Games

Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I know lots of you would like to see Misty back traveling with Ash, but I just don't think she'd trust her sisters to not to run the gym into the ground. So sadly, Misty won't be a permanent feature of Ash's traveling company, but she will visit him a few times so expect lots of Misty cameo's, and there's even a chapter/episode centered on Misty at the gym.

Two things very quickly: Firstly, I should warn you that some parts of this chapter are inconsistent with canon (especially that relating to Advance - it doesn't exist). Secondly, I am in need of some help. One aspect that I would like to focus on in this is more of the character histories, but I'm worried that the histories I've devised may be too cliched or Sue-ish. Pretty much, I need someone else's opinion on it, so if there is anyone who wouldn't mind getting a major spoiler handed to them, please let me know. The help would be very much appreciated.

_Recap_

**Episode Title**: At the Beginning  
**Closest town/landmark**: Pallet Town  
**Distance travelled**: 10km  
**Pokemon mentioned**: Twelve  
**Tiny packets of ketchup received**: Infinite (at least from the perspective of a 1'4" mouse)  
**Previously released Pokemon reunited with trainer**: One  
**Kicking Team Rocket's arse without even having to call a Pokemon**: _Priceless_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. If I did you would be watching this. Actually if I owned Pokemon I'd probably just put the Orange Islands season on repeat until everyone was convinced that pokeshipping was the one and only ship (aside from Rocket, Manga, Oak and _maybe_ Elder but only where it somehow furthers the aims of pokeshipping).

Ash: The Last Stand – Fun and Games

Three trainers and a yellow electric mouse pushed their way through the Viridian Forest, pushing on in spite of the darkening sky. Soon it would be night and there would be no light to guide them, but something wouldn't let them stop.

That something was Ash.

"Ash, I really think we should stop and camp out for the night," Brock suggested, looking haggard. Dawn nodded beside him, stopping in her tracks as her features contorted to indicated that she had no intention to go any further.

"We can't stop now guys," Ash almost begged. "We're only an hour away from the city. I can almost see the edge of the forest."

"You said that TWO hours ago!" Dawn whined, dropping herself pitifully to the ground.

"Yes, but I didn't mean it then," Ash admitted sheepishly. "I was just trying to keep you guys moving. We really are almost there this time."

Neither Brock nor Dawn looked happy with his reply. Ash was almost grateful that Misty wasn't with them – had the redhead been in attendance she probably would have pummelled him to the ground with her 10 foot mallet. Although, he suspected that Misty would have been in as much as a rush to get to the city as he was, so it wouldn't have been necessary to lie to his friends to encourage them.

But then, if Misty were there, would he really be in such a hurry to get to Viridian at all?

Brock seemed to be considering the same question. "What's with you Ash?" he asked in a concerned tone. "We're still more than a day ahead; you don't need to hurry. Don't you want to just relax and smell the roses?"

"Yeah, well . . ." Ash stuttered, not meeting Brock's gaze. "Just want to beat the . . . um . . . crowds to the gyms?"

Brock gave him an incredibly incredulous look and smiled knowingly to himself. It was really Ash's own fault for ending with an inflection. "I guess you just want to get through the first gym that much faster, right?" Brock asked, his lips curving to an almost cruel smile as he watched Ash shuffle awkwardly on the spot. He massaged his chin in a gesture of mock thoughtfulness as he continued knowingly, "because the sooner you defeat Forrest, the sooner we'll be in Cerulean!"

Ash blushed, grateful for the coming darkness to cover his reddening cheeks. He tried to think of some way to counter Brock's insightfulness, but luckily Dawn cut in before he got the chance.

"You mean you're still not over the fact that she bet you last time you guys battled?" Dawn asked, completely oblivious to the insidious undercurrents of Brock's words.

"It was an unfair fight!" Ash protested, glad for the change of subject. He could see where Brock was going with his line of thinking, and he was much preferring Dawn's reasoning. "She knows Pikachu has a soft spot for baby Pokémon!"

Brock rolled his eyes, letting Ash avoid his real reasons for now.

"She was just playing off Pikachu's weaknesses," Dawn defended. "It's what anyone would have done."

"Anyone who would have cheated," Ash muttered.

"So when Misty has Azurill charm Pikachu to death it's cheating, but when you send in an electric Pokémon knowing full well she's going to send out a water Pokémon, it's strategy?" Brock asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ash sighed in acquiescence. "Can we just keep going?" he asked.

The other two matched his sigh and started moving once again and Ash sent each of them a grateful smile. Pikachu yawned and jumped lazily onto his master's shoulder – there was no reason for him to walk when he had such handy travel arrangements.

Viridian City was even closer than Ash had anticipated. After just ten minutes the foursome finally exited the forest and found themselves upon the plains leading to the brightly lit city. The silence continued as they tiredly made their way to the Pokémon Centre, and were all sound asleep in their beds no more than half an hour later.

Ash was the first to wake the next morning, teased from his sleep by the bright rays of the sun. His first thought was that he had to go see Nurse Joy and get himself officially entered in the league.

He was glad it was early when he got himself downstairs. That meant there wasn't a line at the desk, as there surely would be later in the day. The trainers were starting to arrive from all over Kanto to make their entry official and seeing as it was now just one day from the entry deadline, Viridian City was starting to fill with trainers. He was surprised they had even managed to get a room the previous evening.

"Here you go Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," Nurse Joy laughed, handing him back his Pokédex. "I still remember when you and your pikachu first arrived. I hope your girlfriend is well."

Ash blushed brightly, which caused Nurse Joy to laugh again. "I guess you two still haven't got that figured out," she said teasingly. "I'm sure you will in time," she added almost whimsically, "I just knew the first time I saw you both that your lives would be forever intertwined."

Ash couldn't help but agree with her there. It was exactly how he had felt when he first met Misty – he had felt like they were destined to meet and be friends and that once he let her into his life he would never be able to lose her. Why else do you think he tried so hard to evade her?

"Are you and your friends staying for the carnival?" Nurse Joy asked, reverting back to her usual tone.

"What carnival?" Ash asked, his curiosity quite apparent.

"Oh yes," she said as she remembered their initial meeting more clearly. "You didn't stay for the opening celebrations last time, did you? I always thought they were more for the older trainers anyway. Well this years theme is 'carnival' and there's a big celebration tomorrow night to officially restart this years league."

"I'm not really sure," he said frowning. He knew his friends would want to stay for the party, but at the same time he was anxious to get himself to Cerulean and he didn't want any unnecessary delays.

"You know I'm sure you've come a long way since your first journey," she said with an almost motherly smile. "That means you can take the time out to enjoy yourself a bit more without worrying about whether it might be the end of your league chances."

"Yes . . . well," he replied awkwardly, "I guess I'll just see what the guys want to do."

"Hopefully you all come. It's sure to be a blast this year and you'll get to meet a lot of the trainers you'll be competing against in the league."

Ash just nodded as he made his way almost despondently towards the videophone. There was no way he was going to be able to convince Brock and Dawn to eschew the carnival in favour of more walking. Instead it would be two more days in Viridian City before they could keep moving.

He dialled a familiar number and waited for her to pick up.

"Cerulean City Gym," a voice said sleepily without turning on the video screen. "Gym hours are 10 to 4 Tuesday to Friday and 12 to 4 Saturday, Sunday and Monday. This is Misty Waterflower speaking, how can I help you?"

Ash smiled at the tiredness in her voice. He couldn't help but get pleasure out of the fact that he had obviously interrupted her beauty sleep, especially as she had always been the one complaining about _his_ oversleeping.

"I'm not sure you _can_ help me, 'Misty Waterflower speaking'," he replied teasingly to her question. "Do you always sound like an answering machine when you answer the phone Misty, or is it something you do on special occasions?"

The screen flicked on immediately and Misty's bright blue-green eyes lighted with joy upon seeing her best friend. It was more than apparent that she had just got out of bed, her hair tied up loosely on the side of her head like the old days and blue flannel pyjama's hanging askew on her small frame. She was, Ash couldn't help but think, striking.

"Well maybe if you called me more often you'd know the answer to that," Misty replied with a mock scowl on her lips. "Why on earth are you calling me at such an ungodly hour?" she asked, her face darkening slightly.

"It's 7:30," he replied with a laugh. "I've been up since 6," he lied.

Misty rolled her eyes. She clearly didn't believe him.

"I just wanted to check that you got back alright," he told her, feeling a little awkward as he responded. This was partly because his answer wasn't entirely true, and partly because of the weird tingly feeling that appeared in the pit of his stomach now that he had Misty's attention entirely to himself.

"We got in to Viridian late last night," he continued, although he wasn't quite sure why.

"Only last night," she teased making him feel more relaxed. "I think we were half way to Pewter by this time."

Ash shrugged with a laugh. "I guess I didn't have the same incentive," he said. "I started off running away from a crazy gang of spearrow, only to find myself chased by a crazy redhead with a fondness for mallets."

"Oh Ash, you say the nicest things," she replied, feigning enrapture. "You better not have some other crazy redhead stashed away in your past I don't know about."

"You know you're the only crazy redhead for me."

She smiled. "I know that's not supposed to be a compliment, but I'm going to take it that way just to spite you."

"You do that," he replied, smiling back.

"I think we'll be staying in Viridian City for a couple more days," he said, losing some of his joviality. "They've got this whole annual carnival/celebration thing going on . . ."

He trailed off as an irate looking Misty interjected. "You mean to say if we had stayed in Viridian just a couple of more days we could have gone to a carnival! You never let me do anything fun Ash," she pouted.

"Well I promise to win you a prize to make it up to you," he replied with a cocky grin. "Just don't say I never got you anything."

"That's a good start, but you've still got a long way to go Mr. Pokémon Master," she grinned back.

He just laughed, before sadly bringing their conversation to a close. "The others will be getting up soon so I'm going to have to go, but I'll give you a call when we get to Pewter, ok?" he suggested hopefully.

She nodded. "Just not so early please," she asked. "I'll see you soon Ash."

"See yah Myst," he replied, waving goodbye as they both hung up.

Ash sighed, smiling happily to him self. He was starting to look forward to this carnival thing and he was sure the others would be just as enthused once he told them about it.

* * *

Dawn's eyes lit up with glee as she surveyed the streets of Viridian. They had really pulled out all the stops. Everything was bright and colourful, even the people. People on stilts walked over them handing out balloons and treats to be enjoyed. It was the most incredible thing the young girl had ever seen.

She gasped happily, clasping her hands to her chest. She had just spotted the cutest Pokémon she had ever seen in her entire life, and quickly ran off to gush over it.

Brock began to chuckle at the young girls eagerness, but then he was similarly entranced by a pretty looking blonde in a very short skirt and was on her heals before he could finish what he began.

Ash chuckled, shaking his head at his older friend's antics.

"So I guess that just leaves you and me?" Ash said, turning to his Pokémon companion. He knew that Pikachu would not be as quick to abandon him; after all, Ash had an almost unlimited supply of ketchup thanks to Misty. Although they had technically been gifted directly to the Pokémon, as his master Ash did happen to control the supply.

"Well if it isn't Ashy-boy, returned back to where it all started with his tail between his legs," a cocky voice called from behind him.

Ash grimaced as he turned around to face Gary Oak who in spite of recent appearance, hadn't really changed that much. Ash forced a pleasant smile onto his face as he greeted his long time rival.

(A/N: I know they aren't really rivals anymore and that Gary isn't really a trainer anymore, but Paul just doesn't compare to Gary and the history that he and Ash have together)

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked pointedly. "This is a celebration for _trainers,_" he emphasised.

"Well when I heard you were entering again, I had to throw my own hat in the ring," Gary replied smugly. "I submitted a paper to the league about the possibility of unknown evolutions in certain ground and dark Pokémon which got me automatic entry. I don't even have to collect badges, which puts me about 8 steps ahead of you Ashy-boy."

Ash just smiled painfully, refusing to let Gary see how much the nickname annoyed him. He suspected the name would be almost endearing coming from anyone else, or you know, a girl, but from Gary it was downright aggravating. He inwardly winced every time he heard it.

"Of course, I'm still going to collect them," Gary continued with a smirk, disregarding the need for Ash to participate in the conversation. "It makes for good practice. I'll be leaving for Cerulean tomorrow morning."

"Why Cerulean?" Ash asked suspiciously, his ears peaking at the sound of Misty's hometown.

Gary's smirk widened. That had certainly got his attention.

"Because," Gary said simply, although he didn't leave it at that. "How is Red anyway?"

"Her name is _Misty_," Ash said tightly.

"I'll try to remember it in the 'bouts of passion'. It seems only reasonable seeing as she'll be sighing mine in a few days time," he said smugly, his air of arrogance almost whimsical as he feigned a dreamy expression. "I take it you still haven't found the courage to take her off the market."

Ash began to blush at Gary's insinuation. _'Just like old times,'_ he thought sardonically to himself as he bitterly noted how unfair it was that Misty wasn't there to share in this humiliation. It seemed somehow more amusing when she was blushing right along side him.

This was about the twelfth time since their group had left Pallet that Ash had longed for her presence. In his defence, they were all for practical purposes, at least, most of them were. For example, Gary wouldn't dare to say stuff like this with Misty around because he was almost as scared of her as Brock was.

"Right so Red's available," Gary smirked.

Ash began to turn red again, although this time in anger. "If you so much as touch her I'll make you wish you hadn't," Ash muttered darkly. Both boys were shocked by the words that Ash had proclaimed.

Gary shrugged it off quickly, trying to look nonplussed by Ash's determination. "We'll see Ashy-boy," he said simply, waving his hand casually as he walked away leaving Ash to only glower at his retreating figure.

"C'mon Pikachu," Ash said, leading him towards the stalls.

"Step right up one and all," a voice called loudly from one of the stalls. Ash approached it with curiosity.

"What are you three doing here?" Ash asked as he recognised the proprietors. "If you're here to steal Pikachu I'll have Officer Jenny on you so fast you'd think H. G. Wells had orchestrated the whole thing!"

"Oi twiorp," Meowth muttered, jumping in front of the booth and straightening his tiny red jacket. "We're here as reg'lar swindlers dis time, not Pokémon poachers, yer hear?"

"Yeah, we aren't even saying the motto," James added, supporting Meowth. "We're only here to cheat people out of their money. Not their Pokémon."

Ash raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"We're having a little bit of a cash flow crisis," Jesse admitted almost painfully, practically gritting her teeth, "and we're taking this opportunity to raise some funds. Now either pay up or take yourself and your blasted Pokémon away. It's distracting."

"What sort of scam are you running?" Ash asked.

"It's very simple," James replied excitedly. "We demonstrate our unique ability to do an impossible task, you hand over your money in an attempt to imitate and we run to the bank laughing."

"It's totally legit," Jesse added before the boy could consider calling Officer Jenny over.

"I'll try anything once," Ash sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Very simple," the cat Pokémon replied in his quaint little accent. "Yer toss da ball and knock dat bottle oda on de back swing. Wanna see James do it foirst?"

"No, I think I get it," Ash said and he did as they suggested knocking over the bottle first time.

"Meowth! You did it all wrong!" Jesse cried, hitting Meowth over the head with her fan. "You're supposed to demonstrate so we can move the bottle you dim wit."

"Oh roight," Meowth said sheepishly as he recalled the set up. "Dats how we trick 'em. Guess we owe da twoirp a prize now."

"What prize would you like?" Jesse asked tiredly.

Ash's gaze moved over the shelves until he spotted exactly what he wanted. "That one," he said, pointing to a particularly alluring item. "And could you put it in a box?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jesse muttered. "First you swindle us out of our well earned money, and now you treat us like slaves. Good for nothing kid . . ."

* * *

The next morning, Ash was the first up once again. He knew he had to be up in time to catch Gary before he left.

Slipping silently out of the room he grabbed his box from the previous evening, and headed down to the lobby. Luckily, Gary was at the desk collecting his Pokémon from Nurse Joy so he could continue.

"Gary," Ash said, calling the attention of his rival. "I need you to do me a favour."

Gary smirked. "It's big of you to ask for help," he said, "but I think you're beyond my expertise Ashy-boy."

Ash scowled but held in anything vindictive he wanted to throw back at the other boy. He took a deep breath and continued on in spite of Gary. "When you go to Cerulean, would you mind giving this to Misty?" he asked hopefully, his cheeks becoming faintly red.

For a moment Gary's smirk almost softened as he took the box from Ash's hands. "I'll make sure she gets it," he said kindly, before reverting back to his usual nature. "May the best man win," he said cockily as he turned on his heal and walked out of the Pokémon Centre.

Ash sighed quietly. After seeing Gary at the Silver Conference, Ash had hoped that maybe he and Gary could finally be friends, but it seemed the two would always be rivals. Ever since they were little, they had always seemed to be fighting over something.

Usually Gary didn't phase him . . . much. But this time Gary had him worried, because Ash wasn't sure that Gary was talking about the Pokémon league anymore.

And if he wasn't talking about the league, Ash wasn't sure he could bear losing this one.

~ to be continued ~

I don't like Paul, ok. I don't care what the canon says; there will never be any other rival for Ash but Gary. Paul doesn't push Ash the way Gary does, they don't have the history. A rival needs to be someone that pushes the other person to try harder, not just some dick that puts everyone down at every chance they get (will explore this a tad more in another chapter I think). Plus I think Paul really is evil. Similarly, I like to think of Palletshipping as the yaoi version of Pokeshipping and so if I wasn't a Pokeshipper it would probably be Pallet (or Ego) for me - thus my poll.

On a Team Rocket note I just want to warn you that I will NEVER use the new motto - I'm a fan of the original. Jesse and James are about mid-twenties in case you were wondering. Meowth is ageless.

On an entirely different note: I just came up with the funniest line for another fic, so I wanted to share it with everyone in case I never get around to publishing it. This one is potentially for Citrus paradisi: The Forbidden Fruit.

_Brock's thoughts after being ditched by his date . . ._

It was one thing to be dumped and similarly to be dumped for Gary – that much was expected – but to be dumped for Tracey?! It was beyond humiliating and the fact that 'Clarissa the prostitute' (_Misty's nickname for Brock's date)_ would rather spend her evening with 'bandanna boy' hurt more than the mere fact of ditching did on his own.

For christs sake! Tracey didn't even like girls!

* * *

Now you can review.


	4. O Brother, Where Art Thou?

I'm so glad that pretty much everyone agrees with me on the Gary being better than Paul note - because he totally is! And if you haven't voted on my profile poll, go vote for Gary because I can't stand the thought of Dawn beating Gary (I suspect it's my own fault for mentioning Dawn's name in a story summary and thus people apparently mistaking me for a Pearlshipper - no, and never, and not just because I'm a pokeshipper, I just don't find it convincing . . . RANT over).

Now, should mention I'm keeping track of the date for one very good reason . . . BIRTHDAYS! Cos everybody loves a good party and it opens itself up to various plot devices - alcohol, truth or dare, disapproving family members, exs. That and its convenient to plan it along a calendar.

_Recap_

**Episode Title:** Fun and Games  
**Closest town/landmark:** Viridian City Pokemon Centre  
**Distance travelled:** 30km  
**Pokemon mentioned:** Five  
**Threats issued to romantic/professional rival:** One  
**Husslers husseled:** Three  
**Coming to the profound realization that you actually miss being pounded into the ground with a 10 foot mallet:** _Priceless_

Ash: The Last Stand – O Brother, Where Art Thou?

It was the 11th of August when the foursome arrived in Pewter City around midday. Brock had put his foot down this time, refusing to let Ash push them into getting there any sooner than was entirely necessary.

As it was, they were making good time, at least, in the sense that Ash was comparing his timing relative to his initial journey. Thanks to a certain redhead, it had taken them quite some time to get themselves to Pewter – they had to stop every time they had seen a bug and wait for it to move far enough away that she could no longer see it. As Misty had ridiculously good eyesight when it came to bugs, this often meant that they were waiting almost half an hour before they could keep going.

He had almost felt disappointed when a weedle had crossed their path and his travelling companions simply ignored the bug and carried on.

He was actually surprised by how much he had been thinking about Misty lately. It wasn't like he had never thought about her before, but suddenly he found it almost impossible to get her out of his thoughts. It probably didn't help that almost every inch of Kanto reminded him of her in some way or another, but he couldn't escape the niggling feeling that there was something more to it.

"So this is like, your hometown?" Dawn asked Brock, interrupting Ash's thoughts before he was forced to really start attending to them and what they meant.

Brock nodded, a proud sort of smile forming on his face.

"It's kind of grey," she commented blandly.

Brock nodded again, un-offended by the dissatisfaction in her tone. "It's kind of our specialty," he replied, smiling to himself. "Pewter is both the largest importer and exporter of masonry.

"Don't worry Dawn, you'll like the gym," he added. "It's undergone some changes since I left. It's this way."

The three of them walked through the town, and it wasn't long before the three humans and Pikachu were standing outside the Pewter City Pokémon Gym. Brock was right about the changes that it had undergone – with both his parents back to take care of things, and Forrest taking over the gym leader duties, the gym had been subjected to some much needed repairs and renovations.

The front entrance was now done almost entirely in glass, jutting out of the building like an observatory and catching the sun invitingly. And the exterior of the gym itself had been crafted to look more like an actual building of some sorts rather than just a comically oversized rock. The barren open space before the gym was now littered with various rock sculptures and a stone path led to the front door.

"Looks like they've put a lot of work into it," Ash commented.

Brock agreed. "The league gives a grant every five or so years for the gyms to do themselves up," he explained. "Apparently it's so the trainers don't get bored the second time room. I just hope that Forrest was able to keep mom from making too many changes to the battle arena. I don't care what the league says, that room was perfect the way it was."

"Definitely," Ash said in agreement as he recalled the eerily lit battle arena, which had been the setting of his first gym battle. At the time, the room had seemed to compliment Brock perfectly, but somehow he felt that if he was to meet Brock in that room nowadays, that the older boy would look completely out of place.

"You know, I never understood why you guys had fire sprinklers in a room made entirely of rock," he added thoughtfully.

Brock shrugged as he replied simply, "League regulation."

The four of them walked into the brightly lit entrance where a pretty receptionist sat behind the desk. Brock ran up to her, taking the woman's hands in his own as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Oh my darling beauty," he said dramatically, "you are the one to warm my heart of stone. Just say the word and I will break down those walls and whisk you away to a castle made of my own two hands."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him as she gingerly extracted her hand from his. "Is that you, Brocky Slate?" she asked incredulously, flipping her dark burgundy hair over her shoulder. "What happened to the shy little boy who wouldn't even hold my hand when we crossed the street after I picked him up from school?"

"G-Garnet?" Brock started, stuttering at the thirty something year old who sat behind the desk.

"I'm Garnet Pebble, I used to babysit the Slate kids," the woman said, standing out of her seat as so she could greet Ash and Dawn. "You must be little Brocky's travelling companions, Ash and Misty, right?"

Before anyone could correct the woman, she turned her head to Brock and muttered, "I thought the kids said that your friends were an item or something. They've got like, no chemistry."

Ash blushed, laughing awkwardly, while Dawn scowled.

Brock shook his head, returning to his usual self. A little Ash and Misty teasing, even when only one of them was present, was usually enough to get him out of girl-crazy mode. "I think the kids are a little behind the times," he laughed, taking a mental image of the look on Ash's face to share with Tracey later. "This is Ash and Dawn – they're just friends. Misty's in Cerulean City right now."

"Oh," Garnet said with understanding. "Thank god, because the age gap thing did seem a little creepy to me. So those two aren't the lovebirds. You must be lost without your other half," she commented to Ash.

Brock nodded as Ash blushed even brighter wondering why Misty was spared and not him.

"So are you guys just visiting, or did you have some other purpose?" Garnet asked inquisitively.

"Oh yeah," Ash said, the blush steadily fading from his cheeks. "I'm here to challenge Forrest to a gym battle."

Garnet nodded as she pressed a button and spoke into a microphone so that her voice was broadcasted over the entire building. "Forrest to the reception," she paged, winking at the trio. "A Mr. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is here to challenge you for the Boulder Badge."

Within moments, the pounding of nine pairs of feet (plus two at a more steady pace) could be heard echoing through the gym and rushing towards the reception. They all knew that if Ash Ketchum was here to challenge Forrest that meant only one thing.

"BROCK!" nine voice called out in unison as they stampeded towards him, clinging to his limbs. The sight was significantly more comical than it had been originally as they now ranged from ages eight to fourteen instead of two to eight as when they had originally met.

Brock cheerfully greeted each of them by name, quickly asking and answering questions almost in the same moment as he fussed around all nine of his younger siblings. His parents stood in the door way, beaming at their oldest son, clearly pleased to see him back for a visit and looking much more relaxed now that the children were old enough to be more self-sufficient.

Forrest was the first to extricate himself from his older brother and turned to Ash with a smile. "It's good to see you again Ash," he said with a grin as he shook Ash's hand. "Are you and Misty still . . ." he trailed off as Ash began to blush once again and laughed happily. "I'll take that as a yes. In that case . . ."

Forrest did not finish that sentiment, and instead speedily positioned himself in front of Dawn, taking her hand in his and planting a kiss on her hand.

"Forgive me fair maiden for being so forward," he said passionately, beaming up at Dawn, "but I do believe you to be the fairest creature I have ever seen. Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are as brilliant as two precious Lapus gems encased in a flawless marble sculpture?" he asked, smiling to him self as Dawn began to blush. The Slate men knew better than to hit on another man's girl.

In a strange twist of fate, Brock sighed and dragged his brother away from the young co-ordinator by the ear. It was bad enough that his brother had learnt his lecherous ways, but it killed him that he was so much better at it. He might have to use that one himself one of these days.

The oldest of Brock's sisters, Yolanda, wrinkled her nose at her second eldest brother. "Forrest she's like Cindy's age, which is like totally wrong," the twelve year old said with disdain. "That's sooo perverted," she added, rolling her eyes.

Brock shook his head at her. "'landi, what have I told you about talking like that?" he said warningly.

"But that's how the Sensational Sisters talk and they're like the coolest," Yolanda gushed in her defence.

"Come on guys," Flint piped up, interrupting the many siblings. "Why don't we let Ash and Forrest battle? And then you can remind your brother why he left after that."

The group moved towards the battle arena as Flint suggested. The arena hadn't really changed all that much, except for some extra seating and a huge glass skylight that covered the length of room so that the arena was brightly lit much like the entrance. Ash decided that the additional light seemed to fit the mood in the Slate residence much better than the original set up.

Brock got up to referee the match, but Flint quickly gestured for his son sit down. "You enjoy the match Brock," Flint smiled.

"This is a three-on-three battle," he said, looking between Ash and Forrest who had positioned themselves on opposite sides of the rock arena. "Only the challenger can make substitutions."

Both teens nodded. "Well I know who I'm calling first," Forrest said, smiling as he looked to his older brother for approval. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. Rhyme, I choose you!" he called as he tossed out his Pokéball.

Out of the brilliant glow of the Pokéball appeared an obviously well kept rhyhorn with a loud growl. Brock looked pleased with his brother's acquisition. It looked like Forrest had been training it for a while, and he probably would have had to travel to Mt. Moon in order to capture it. He smiled warmly in a way that said as much.

Ash made his choice, calling Grotle onto the playing field. He hadn't expected the additional Pokémon, although he knew there was a good chance that Forrest would have added to Brock's team. He had, therefore, picked his Pokémon based on Golem, Onix, and Crobat, but he hoped that this wouldn't affect his plans too adversely.

Both Grotle and Rhyme sized each other up from across the field. Both were approximately the same size and reptilian in nature. Grotle had the advantage of type, which put Ash in good standing to win the first round, but he knew not to get ahead of himself – anything could happen.

Both trainers called out their first move to try and test the waters.

Ash called for a **tackle** attack, starting off with a simple physical attack. Forrest similarly called for a **horn** attack. Grotle charged at the rhino, which did the same, bringing down his head to inflict damage with his sharp horn.

Ash watched carefully. That horn attack had done Grotle some damage, but on the same note, Forrest's rhyhorn hadn't got off scotch free. Both had concealed the level of their Pokémon by calling on their starter attacks, but Ash could tell by the way that the two clashed that the Pokémon was likely to be around level 30 putting him at a slight disadvantage.

Both trainers called for their next move. Ash called for **razor leaf**, while Forrest called for Rhyme to try and dodge the attack. A vast array of deadly sharp leaves shot out of the air, aimed at the rhyhorn, who dodged a little too late and was caught by the razor sharp leaves, although they didn't seem to do a high amount of damage.

Forrest called a **rock blast** in return, confirming Ash's suspicions about Rhyme's high level. Ash called **withdraw** to counter and the large turtle Pokémon drew himself back into his shell as he was bombarded with several large rocks, receiving only minimal damage.

Ash called for another **razor leaf** attack, but Rhyme and Forrest were faster this time in dodging the attack. As Forrest called for a **take down** attack, Ash almost swore under his breath, calling once more for **withdraw** to try and reduce the damage. He then called for a **bite** attack, relying on the more accurate attack rather than the grass attack, which Rhyme was more vulnerable to. Forrest called for another **horn** attack at the same time, and the two Pokémon met in the middle, causing one another damage.

Forrest called for a second **take down** attack, and realizing that Grotle wouldn't outlast the attack, even if he were to use withdraw, Ash choose instead to call for one more **razor leaf**, hoping to at least significantly injure the rhyhorn before sending in his next Pokémon.

He was right in his supposition as Grotle fainted from Rhyme's take down, but not before Grotle had hit Rhyme with a direct razor leaf. Ash called out his next Pokémon, sending Pikachu into battle with a **volt tackle**. Pikachu launched himself at the rhinoceros, and in its already weakened state, it was enough to take the Pokémon out.

Forrest returned his rhyhorn and called for his next Pokémon. "I choose you Crobat!" he called, sending out his brother's former Pokémon. The indigo bat cried out as it was released, focusing on the battle in spite of its joy at seeing its former partner in the stands.

Brock looked pensive as he watched the battle. His loyalties were divided between the desire to see his family's gym defeat a challenger, and his desire to see his best friend receive a badge. For more than five years he had been cheering Ash on in battle, and it felt almost disloyal for him now to be feeling so unsure about which side he was supposed to root for.

Forrest called for a **wing** attack and Ash immediately called for Pikachu to respond with a **quick attack**. Pikachu easily dodged the attack that was bearing down on them and left Crobat somewhat disorientated. Ash called for a **thunderbolt** and Forrest for **supersonic**. Without needing to be commanded, Pikachu jumped out of the way of Crobat's attack and sent a powerful thunderbolt up at the purple bat.

Crobat took a direct hit and electricity coursed through its body before fizzling out. The bat began to drop to the ground and Forrest quickly recalled it before it hit the ground and was done even more damage. He called his final Pokémon, and Ash mentally chastised himself for forgetting about Onix's evolution. In spite of his faith in his oldest companion, Ash recalled Pikachu and sent out Buizel.

The little otter Pokémon sized up the large rock snake with an almost superior smile. This was clearly a battle that the Pokémon saw as worthy and was more than ready to face the challenge.

Forrest called for a **tackle** and in return Ash called for Buizel to use **agility** to dodge the attack. The small otter quickly dodged the rock giant who was much slower and unable to change direction with any speed. Ash called for a **water gun** from Buizel and Forrest countered with **harden**, which protected the Pokémon from worse damage from the attack which still managed to reduce its hit points.

Forrest called for another physical attack, calling for Steelix to use **rock-throw**. Once more Ash called for Buizel to counter with **agility** to dodge the rocks and combined it with another water attack so that Buizel hit Steelix directly with a powerful **aqua jet** before the rock type had a chance to harden.

Steelix was then called to use **tail whip**. Ash called on Buizel for another **agility** attack, but the otter was too busy congratulating itself for hitting the large snake that he wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack, and was struck hard by the powerful tail whip. Ash recalled the injured buizel back into his Pokéball and sent Pikachu back into battle.

Ash called on Pikachu's most powerful attack: **Thunder**. The stadium lit up brightly and Forrest's call for Steelix to **harden** almost seemed to be in slow motion. Everything seemed to be surrounded by blinding white, and when it finally died down, Pikachu and Steelix each stood their ground, staring at one another. Pikachu was panting heavily and Steelix was almost unmoving.

"Steelix! Tackle!" Forrest called, his eyes narrowing with worry as he called out what he was sure would be his last attack.

"Pikachu! Agility," Ash commanded, nodding at his Pokémon who knew what to do.

Steelix dived at Pikachu, who jumped back at the last possible moment. Steelix propelled itself hard at the ground where Pikachu had been standing, sending up a cloud of dust that obscured both trainers' vision for a moment. Steelix tried to pull itself back up, but fell back to the floor, fainting from the effort.

"Challenger wins," Flint called happily, calling the end to the match.

Ash and Pikachu cheered as they congratulated each other. Forrest consoled Steelix before recalling him to his Pokéball and joining Ash.

"The boulder badge," he said, handing over the object to Ash. Ash stared down at the badge in his hands. Instead of the dark grey gem he had been given last time, he was handed a chiselled fist made of stone. "Even the badges get redesigned," Forrest explained simply, assuming that Brock had already covered the groundwork here.

Ash nodded as he pinned the badge proudly into his vest. "You did great Forrest," Ash told him honestly. "When Steelix hit Buizel with that tail whip I thought it was over for me."

Forrest shrugged. "I think I just got in a lucky shot, but at least I'll be more prepared for next time," the boy replied wisely. "I'm going to have to come up with a way to counter those agility attacks. There aren't too many water Pokémon that are as fast as your Buizel, but Steelix was powerless against them."

Ash smiled as his friends joined them in their congratulation. He was now one step closer to the Pokémon league, which meant one step closer to his ultimate goal – to become the World's Greatest Pokémon Master.

_'One down, just seven more to go.'_

_

* * *

_

Forrest sighed as he joined his brother outside the gym, perched on the edge of a stone table looking up at the stars.

"You know, if you ever want to come back to it, I'll step aside," Forrest said, turning his own eyes to the sky. "You were always so much better at it."

Brock shook his head, turning to look at his younger brother with a proud smile. "You were great today Forrest," he told him. "I couldn't have done it better myself. I know the gym is in safe hands."

Forrest disagreed. "I bet you would have known to watch out for those agility attacks," Forrest countered. "I was sort of just flailing in there."

"The only reason I would have known about those attacks would be because I know Ash's battle strategy and I know his Pokémon, no other reason," Brock replied. "Forrest, you're a far better trainer than I could ever be."

"Your just saying that cos that's what big brothers are supposed to say," Forrest told him. "I don't have a clue what I'm doing."

"So what?" Brock asked him, standing up form his seat and wrapping an arm around his little brother's shoulder. "Neither did Ash when he first started and look at him now. You two have a lot in common; you both have the one thing it takes to really make it as a trainer and even though I knew all the moves and the battle strategies, it was the one thing that stopped me from ever getting to the level I know you'll reach one day."

"What was that?" Forrest asked, looking concerned.

"The heart. I didn't have the heart for battling," he explained.

"But you seemed so happy when you were the gym leader Brock."

"I was happy because I was with my family and taking care of you guys – because you needed me," Brock replied with a chuckle. "And now you're all grown up and can get on without me, I can finally follow my own dreams without feeling like I've abandoned the lot of you.

"Thank you," he added as he wrapped the young boy in a hug.

Forrest smiled as he hugged his brother back. Even though he was fourteen and really too big for hugs, he couldn't deny how much he had missed his brothers hugs when he was gone. The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Forrest interrupted the moment with a sly comment.

"So . . . " he drawled lazily. "Do you think Dawn likes me?"

~ to be continued ~

Oh yeah, totally just made up my own ship. I shall call it . . . hmmm . . . MorningWoodShipping (dodgy name right, but seems appropriate given the lecherous ways of the Slate men). I think that battle went relatively well – I think it worked better just to describe the commands rather than actually calling them, which I always feel quite awkward writing. A few bits of it did come out awkwardly, but I think overall I got a good flow.

What does everyone else think? Was that realistic battle? What do you think of the choice of Pokémon? And how was the characterization (mostly of Buizel – I kind of think of him as a lot like Charizard and yes I know Gortle was supposed to glomp him but it didn't fit)?

For those of you trying to keep track, this is Ash's team:

Pikachu – duh  
Scooby Doo AKA Gastly  
Pidgeot  
Grotle  
Buizel  
& ? That's right. I'm not telling you yet. You'll have to hold out until the next, next chapter.

On that note, the _next_ chapter is one of my favourites so far. We are taking a brief break (somewhat akin to the specials) to see how Misty is getting on in Cerulean with her latest challenger. . . Gary Oak (dum dum dum!). Will sparks fly? Will these two teetoring egos discover something they hold in common? Will Misty be forced to reveal her most treasured and (apparently) well kept secret to Gary Oak of all people?  
You'll just have to wait and see now won't you.


	5. Ego Altercation

WARNING: Some conservative readers may be offended by some of the content in this chapter. Chapter implies a relationship between two characters of the same sex - you have been thoroughly warned.

_Recap_

**Episode Title:** O Brother, Where Art Thou?  
**Closest town/landmark:** Pewter City Gym  
**Distance travelled:** 110km  
**Pokemon mentioned:** Eight  
**Badges received:** One  
**Number of Slate children:** Ten  
**Rocks that look like Bill Murry identified:** Seventeen  
**Discovering your fourteen year old brother will probably get a girlfriend before you do:**_ Priceless_

_There are something that cannot be quantified . . . for everything else . . . there's MATHEMATICS._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. If I did I think this 'season' is just tame enough to be airable in Japan - will have to make some significant changes in order to meet Cartoon Network standards. Maybe add some aliens to make it more hip and then come up with an awesome soundtrack to successfully compete with Disney. How do you think 'Misty's Song' would work as a hip hop dance number?

Ash: The Last Stand – Ego Altercation

After spending the next day in Pewter, admiring the sites (the rock farm, the quarry, the History of Masonry Museum, the 'Rock 'n' Roll' Museum (which sadly had nothing to do with popular music), and the Ancient History Museum with it's special exhibition on 'Tools of the Stone Age' _and_ the worlds largest collection of indigenous rocks), the quartet spent the evening at the Slate's enjoying a good meal and being fussed over by Brock's large family. They left the next morning, making a beeline for Mt. Moon, which would eventually grant them access to the road to Cerulean City.

About this same time a weary traveller had arrived at the aforementioned Cerulean City, intent upon conferring with the gym leader and defeating her in battle. It is that traveller, and that battle which shall be the subject of our current observation.

Misty tried to smile encouragingly as the ten year old recalled his last Pokémon and looked despairingly at the large water dragon glowering at him from the pool. She usually didn't let Gyarados out so early in the match, but the kid has really annoyed her with his cockiness and the way he was talking so disrespectfully about the other gym leaders that she sent out her strongest Pokémon early. Gyarados easily defeated all three of the child's Pokémon without blinking an eyelash.

This only served to remind her of the reason why she liked to hold Gyarados back. She felt incredibly guilty for crushing the young boys spirit, even if he was an arrogant little asshole that totally deserved it. Usually she threw in Goldeen first, who they all took out easily with a thunder attack, before bringing out the big guns like Starmie and Gyarados – it somehow seemed fairer that way to let them knock out at least one of her Pokémon.

If she was perfectly honest, most trainers hardly ever saw Gyarados – most of the time she would save him for the tougher competitors and she knew the water dragon appreciated it. Gyarados would probably not be happy with her sending him out against such a noob trainer, especially when it could potentially affect his chances of getting in on a real battle today with an experienced trainer.

She tried to think of something encouraging to say to him in order to make up for the defeat, but the kid had run off in tears before she could get a word in. Perhaps she had been a little harder on him than was necessary, but it wasn't really fair on Gyarados not to fight to her fullest potential and it wasn't fair on the gym not to live up to its reputation.

_'Yup, that's it,'_ she thought to herself with a determined nod. _'Totally justified.'_

"Well you look pleased with yourself, Red," a voice called as they entered the arena. "I take it the kid that rushed past me in tears was your doing."

Misty grimaced at the figure that appeared at the large entrance doors. "It's not like I make a habit of it, Gary," she replied. She put on a falsely sweet smile and a cheery tone before adding: "Just think of the better person you could have been if you'd had someone like me and Gyarados around to teach you a few lessons in humility when you were younger."

Gary laughed as he flicked his hair away from his face. "I doubt it would have done me any good," he told her with a laugh. "It's really too bad that your sisters aren't willing to battle. A round with them does a world of good for my ego."

Misty shook her head as she left her battle station and moved to greet Gary properly. "How come we haven't seen you around lately?" she asked as she gave him a brief hug. "Tracey's here on almost a daily basis, but I haven't seen you in months."

Gary smiled awkwardly. "I've been busy on that research I was telling you about. But do not fear," he added, as he presented her with a medium sized box. "I come bearing gifts."

"Um . . . thanks," she replied uneasily, taking the package from his hands.

"From Ketchum."

Misty's eyes widened brightly at the name of the gifts benefactor as she took the box more eagerly and almost ran to find somewhere to set it down and open it.

Gary laughed openly at her sudden change in mood. "I wish someone else had been around to see your face," he said joyously. "The transition from forced graciousness to unabashed joy was priceless."

Misty glared at him before letting out a sad sigh and sitting on the table next to her precious box. "Am I really that obvious?" she asked sadly, knowing that Gary would be honest with her in his reply.

"Only to everyone but Ashy-boy himself," Gary replied almost teasingly as he joined her by the table. "That boy wouldn't know how you felt about him if you jumped him in an alley and did a strip tease for him. Which I totally recommend by the way," he added with a lecherous grin as he wiggled her eyebrows at her.

She scowled in response. "I'll let Tracey know, shall I?" she asked pointedly.

"Go ahead," Gary replied smugly. "Now enough of the self-pity. I'll admit I am actually curious to see what Ashy-boy got you. I take it you weren't expecting anything."

Misty shook her head as she hopped down from the table and carefully unfolded the boxes tabs. She gasped as her eyes lighted upon the gift inside – a European, contemporary style tea set painted with an oriental pattern. The exterior was black with white bushels of flowers painted on them, and the inside a deep red. The set consisted of a teapot, two teacups and two saucers, and a small sugar bowl.

It wasn't really anything special, at least, it wouldn't be for anyone else or from anyone else, but for Misty it was wonderful. It was the most thoughtful thing that Ash had ever given her and she would probably treasure the set until the day she died. She suddenly had a very strong desire to drink tea, which had never occurred to her before.

Gary scoffed as he recognised the set. "Looks like he won big on one of the carni' games," he noted.

Misty gushed elatedly. "He won me a prize," she smiled, her eyes shining brightly with joy.

Gary scoffed again. "Sometimes you are such a girl, Red."

Misty rolled her eyes, refusing to let Gary ruin her happy mood. "It's wonderful," she said almost absentmindedly. "Although I do wonder why he sent you to deliver it."

"Well, I did tell him that I was heading this way," Gary shrugged. "Although he didn't seem to be too happy about it."

"I can just imagine how that went," Misty replied drolly. She knew what the two of them were like if left alone together, although they did tend to be more civil these days. "Gary, I don't know why you always have to provoke him like that," she reprimanded coolly.

"Same reason you do," he replied with a smile.

"What? You mean you're secretly in love with him too?" she asked incredulously, raising a sarcastic eyebrow in her direction. "Does Tracey know you harbour what I assume – well hope really – are unrequited feelings for another man?" she added pointedly.

Gary continued as though she had asked some sort of reasonable question. "I do it to push him," he told her almost solemnly. "You know, he and I were friends once too. But there can only be one Master, and I believe Ash could be that Master and _deserves_ to be that Master. So I push him to compete in ways he never would have thought of himself and to be a better person.

"To help him realize the things that matter," he finished with a wistful shrug.

Misty was torn between smiling softly at Gary's uncharacteristic genuineness and rolling her eyes at him. She finally settled for eye rolling as Gary would hardly appreciate the former gesture. "Exactly what insightfulness and wisdom did you offer him this time?" she asked sceptically, worry evident in her voice.

"Jealousy," he said simply with a sinister smile. "_It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on._" (A/N: _Othello_ for anyone was wondering)

He laughed when Misty looked unimpressed by his profound knowledge of classical literature. "I got myself threatened with serious bodily injury for you, Red, and this is the thanks I get?" he asked with mock disdain. "To be honest, I didn't seriously think he had it in him, but I guess I hit a nerve with that one."

"You _always_ hit a nerve," she countered. "So what brings you to Cerulean City anyway?"

"You actually, Red," he responded. "I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle."

Misty smiled broadly. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

"This is a three-on-three battle," Daisy declared, happy to be included in the battle once she found out Gary Oak was the challenger. She smiled appreciatively at the young Oak boy who sent her a charming smile back. Misty shook her head, sending a Gary a look that told him that she did not appreciate him leading her sister on like that and if he didn't tell her, she certainly would.

"No substitutions," Daisy added, winking at Gary.

"That's a bit harsh, Red," Gary commented, alluding to his desire for some sort of explanation on the point.

"It was necessary," Misty explained. "If I let them substitute, I get kids constantly flicking from their electric Pokémon to the other two as some kind of absurd battle strategy. It's incredibly annoying and simply prolongs the inevitable."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he laughed. "So, whose up first?" he asked.

Misty thoughtfully fingered the Pokéballs on her belt as she tried to decide on her first call, when Azurill who had been sitting beside Daisy, ran and jumped into the arena, ready for battle. She smiled at her baby Pokémon. "Zuri, sweetheart, do you want to battle for mommy?" she asked sweetly, as she bent down calling the Pokémon to her side.

"Zuuuurillll!" the blue mouse called cheerfully. "Zu zuril!"

She caught Gary's eye, silently asking him if he was willing to send out an easy Pokémon for her azurill. He nodded, as he reached for a Pokémon off his belt. "I only caught this one yesterday, so go easy on it, Zuri," he told the baby Pokémon, who trilled happily as it jumped into battle.

"Oddish go!" he called sending out a small indigo, bulbous creature.

Misty smiled and silently mouthed 'thank you' as she sent Azurill into the field. "Zuri, **bubble**," she commanded kindly.

Azurill gave a quick determined nod and sent out a **bubble** attack. Several bubbles flew from the little Pokémon's mouth and burst upon Oddish who had not been commanded to defend itself from the attack. It winced, but clearly little damage had been done to the grass/poison type.

"That was great sweetheart," Misty called encouragingly, which caused Azurill to trill happily, pleased that she had done so well for her mother/master.

Gary called for a **poison powder** from Oddish. In return, Misty called for Azurill to dive down under the water to evade the powder that instead rested harmless on top of the water, nullifying its effects.

"Zuri, let's try for a **tail whip**," Misty suggested.

"Oddish, stand your ground," Gary called, countering Oddish's natural instinct to defend itself against the attack. Azurill slammed her large tail into Oddish's side, knocking the grass-type into the pool and forcing Gary to return the Pokémon to its 'ball.

"Azuuurillll!" the blue mouse cried cheerfully as it swam back to Misty's battle stage.

"That was great Zuri," Misty cried, grabbing Azurill in her arms and swinging her around. "You've made mommy so proud sweetheart."

Azurill let out another trill as her body began to glow brightly. Misty let out a gasp, as the glowing form seemed to change shape and dim down so that she could see the Pokémon she now held in her arms.

She smiled as she nuzzled the Pokémon to her chest. "Zuri, you clever thing," she gushed. "You evolved."

"Mar, mar-rilll," Zuri replied, cuddling back to Misty.

"Why don't you go sit with Aunt Daisy and watch the battle?" Misty suggested to the marill who continued to trill happily as she jumped down and sat beside Daisy, who immediately began to fuss and coo over the newly evolved water-type.

"Your turn, Gary," Misty said, as she turned back to the match.

Gary nodded as he called out his blastoise. Misty called on Gyarados, releasing the large dragon into the pool.

Gary called for a **hydro cannon**, immediately calling on one of the tortoise's most powerful moves. Blastoise charged up its cannon and aimed it at Gyarados. Misty commanded the water-dragon to duck under the water to try and reduce some of the damage that would be done, even though she knew there was no way to avoid a direct hit from the attack.

The hydro cannon hit Gyarados dead on, in spite of being refracted by the water to some extent. While Gyarados **recovered**, Gary made his next move, calling for a **skull bash**. Blastoise dived into the water, his head glowing brightly, as he propelled himself to Gyarados.

All Misty could do was call for Gyarados to try and evade the attack, while countering with **protect**. The Pokémon did as she commanded, but the attack still managed to graze the dragon as he tried to escape.

Misty smiled in spite of this. She now had Gary exactly where she wanted him. She called for **dragon rage**, which would have been impossible had Gary not commanded his blastoise to enter the water. Gyarados began to circle the blastoise, gaining speed and capturing the tortoise in the increasingly powerful attack.

Gary muttered a quick 'shit' as torrents of water rose around his blastoise, and Gyarados kept getting faster and faster. There wasn't a thing he could do to avoid the damage of this attack, but he quickly called for Blastoise to **withdraw** in the hopes that it might be of some help. The large tortoise withdrew into his shell as the attack hit, and as expected it did significant damage and Gary recalled the Pokémon, which was near to faint.

He called his electivire into battle and quickly called for a **thunderbolt** attack. Misty tried to counter with **protect**, but given that Gyarados was already somewhat weakened by the days previous battle and the attacks from Blastoise, it was futile. Gyarados was defenceless – the water conducted the attack regardless of any attempt by the water-dragon to avoid it and the attack hit hard, taking Gyarados out of the battle.

Misty smiled wryly as she returned Gyarados, congratulating the Pokémon on a job well done. She had been expecting that – it was the reasons she had sent Gyarados out when Gary called Blastoise, rather than saving her strongest Pokémon until last. She knew that Gary would have a powerful electric-type ready for battle, and Gyarados' position in the water would leave it vulnerable for any such attacks.

But Misty had just the Pokémon this situation called for.

"Vespa!" she called, as she sent out a Pokéball and releasing the evee evolution. The vaporeon did not technically belong to Misty, but she had been spending some time with him, teaching the water-type some attack's when Violet – Vespa's owner – wasn't looking and then smuggling it onto her Pokébelt when she knew Violet wouldn't miss it.

Daisy gave her a discouraging look but Misty just shrugged as if to say 'what choice did I have?'

She started with an easy attack, calling for a **water gun**. Gary fought back by calling for a **shock wave**. Both attacks hit their targets, but Gary was able to do more damage than Misty due to vaporeon's vulnerability to electric attacks. Gary called for another **thunderbolt** and Misty immediately called for Vespa to use **quick attack** and combined with a **tail whip**. Using his speed Vespa managed to avoid Electivire's thunderbolt, and managed to get close and hit the Pokémon hard with his tail, the physical attack doing more damage than the previous water attack.

Gary, never being one to let an opportunity pass him by, quickly called an attack before Misty could react. Using Vespa's proximity to his advantage, Gary called for Electivire to use **iron tail**. The attack hit Vespa hard, throwing the water-type backwards onto a nearby platform. He struggled to pull himself onto his feet, dropping back to hard surface of the floating platform almost immediately and bringing the battle to an end.

Zuri quickly moved towards the fainted Pokémon, and used her **restore** to begin the healing process. Daisy happily declared Gary the winner as Misty recalled Vespa to his Pokéball.

"Well, Red," Gary pronounced smugly. "That was one hell of a battle. I bet even your boyfriend couldn't have done so well."

Misty grimaced, not giving Gary the satisfaction of seeing her scream profanities at his insinuation, although she couldn't hide the faint blush that spread over her cheeks. "I suppose you'll be wanting the cascade badge for your troubles," she said drolly, rolling her eyes.

"Like, allow me," Daisy said sweetly, quickly making her way over to Gary and pinning the badge to his shirt with unnecessary care and contact. Misty wasn't sure how Daisy intended to justify the need to slip her hand inside his shirt, but decided it was best to simply let things pursue their usual course until Gary fell out of Daisy's fancy.

The strawberry blonde stepped back to proudly survey her work, her eyes trailing appreciatively over the figure on which it was pinned who smiled back at the girl suggestively. If not for Tracey, Misty would have declared that the two deserved each other – they were probably the two biggest flirts in Kanto, and unlike Brock, they were actually very good at it.

Gary was unable to hold back a scoff as he looked down at the badge pinned to his shirt. Like the boulder badge, the cascade has been redesigned according to the League's five-year mandate. "A luvdisc?" he asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow at Misty. "Ashy-boy is gonna love it."

Misty blushed and tried her best to deflect Gary. "The luvdisc was Daisy's idea," she argued in her defence. "I was just the one to suggest that it be blue."

Gary clearly didn't believe her, but rather than arguing the point he instead moved to give each of the girls a quick hug. "I best be going," he said to both the girls, before turning to Misty specifically. "Don't give up on him, ok," Gary commanded, waving a finger at her. "He may be slow to catch on, but I promise you Misty, that boy loves you more than anyone else ever could. He just hasn't realized it yet."

With those insightful parting words, the two Waterflower women walked Gary out and waved at him as he walked dramatically into the sunset.

Daisy sighed with disappointment as she watched him go. "It is like, a total crime that a boy that fine has no interest in women," she breathed sadly when she was sure he was out of hearing range.

"Dasiy, that's like so sick," Misty replied, lowering her hand as she turned to her sister. She decided not to correct her on her summation of Gary's preferences as it hardly made a difference. "He's younger than I am."

"I know," Daisy replied, trying to look innocent. "I'm just saying . . . it's a shame really. Though he does have like an incredible ass."

"Daisy!" Misty cried warningly.

"Fine, fine," Daisy muttered, raising her hands in surrender. "Come on. We've got to like totally get Vespa to Nurse Joy and back before Violet finds out that you put her precious vaporeon into a Pokémon battle."

"Alright," Misty sighed, letting her older sister link their arms together and drag her towards the Pokémon Centre.

"And when we're done there we can have a nice long talk about how you're like totally madly in love with Ash Ketchum and want to have little Ash Ketchum children to run around the gym totally declaring themselves the next Pokémon Master," Dasiy added joyously. "And explain to me why there is like a funny looking tea set sitting in a box in the battle arena."

"It's not funny looking," Misty replied, ignoring the previous comment to defend her precious tea set. "It's wonderful."

"Ok, Misty," Daisy said incredulously (at least it would have been if not for her incomprehensible 'Valley Girl' accent) and rolled her eyes. She let go of her sister so as to distance herself from her when her words finally sunk in.

"AND I **AM NOT** IN LOVE WITH **ASH KETCHUM**!!!"

~ to be continued ~

I know what you're all thinking. WTF! You see, I just happen to think that Gary and Tracey are cute together (I think I did mention Oakshipping in the first chapter, so you were thoroughly warned) and that as such, Gary needs to make an effort to befriend his boyfriend's friends, simple as that. I thought it was a nice little friendshippy chapter, and that it develops both Misty's relationship with Ash and Gary's relationship with Ash. Also I totally just blew all you egoshippers out of the water (although egoshipping and palletshipping are the only ships I like involving Ash and Misty that aren't pokeshipping, though that's probably to do with a fondness for Gary more than anything). And orangeshippers (which I totally don't get by the way because it kind of seemed like Misty didn't even like Tracey when they were in the Orange Islands – who else thought that for the entire Orange season Misty was perpetually pissed at Tracey for ruining her 'alone' time with Ash?).

Quick question: how many of you actually saw that coming? Total red herring at the end of the last chapter, but then I went and undid all my clever misdirection by pre-warning of potentially offensive content.

Actually the main point of this chapter was to get Misty's azurill to evolve. And yes, I know that Azurill doesn't have a nickname, but I needed that just in case I have to include Tracey's marill in a later chapter for some reason or another.

Now before I forget . . .

. . . OUTTAKES

"How obvious does a girl need to be?" Misty almost begged, forcefully moving her hands to her hips. "Do I have to jump him in an alley dressed in a bikini just to get the boy to realize that I like him?"

Gary smiled at the thought, clearly amused. "Perhaps," he replied with mock thoughtfulness, "although change the alley for 'live televised event' and the bikini for 'naked' and I think all of us will start to get the picture."

"How about no?" Misty grimaced, whacking the younger boy on the head as she muttered the word 'pervert' under her breath. "How do I even know he likes girls?"

"Fair point," Gary mused. "I bet him and rock boy have been some kind of item for years."

Misty just couldn't let that one go. She burst into uproarious laughter, completely forgetting her own despair as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"If you had said anyone else," she managed between peals of laughter. "I don't know what it is about picturing Ash and Brock that makes me snigger like a school girl."

"Hey, I think they could have a very beautiful relationship," Gary defended.

"Oh and I suppose that all of his constant hitting on beautiful girls is just covering up for his and Ash's beautiful feelings for one another?" Misty suggested with a giggle. "No," Misty said decidedly, "I reckon if Ash was into boys, it would have to be you and no one else."

"Eh?" Gary asked, bursting into peals of laughter himself. "And how did you come to that conclusion, Red?"

She shrugged. "I guess you just seem more his type than Brock," Misty giggled . . .

*

As you can see, this scene was dropped because it's a tad OOC and doesn't really go anywhere. But I felt like throwing it in there for you all to gaze on in wonder. Also, bouldershipping makes me giggle, so I had to mention it.

REVIEW. If you like the outtakes let me know and I will try to include more of them in future chapters.


	6. Scourge of the Earth

I have found the cure for writers block! Procrastination! Here I am struggling to write 10,000 words for uni, and I've gone and writen 34,000! about Brock and Sabrina having a baby. Geez!

On a quick note, I'd like to point out that Gary is not gay, he's bi. Just can't bring myself to completely cut Gary off from women, although I'm not sure what difference it makes given that he's in a committed relationship with Tracey. Doesn't really make any difference to Daisy (who is my second choice for Gary). Tracey on the other hand is completely gay - it's practically canon, and by practically I mean not really, but you are not convincing me otherwise.

Ok, three things, and I will remind you at the end of this chapter in case you missed them at the start. Please answer the two questions in your reviews:

1) Do you want more MorningWoodShipping? Or more Forrest generally with no regard to Dawn? I have the power to bring him back (though not forever) if you so desire.

2) Which 'Character/s of the Day' would you like to see make an appearance? Just suggestions for now, and I'll make it into a poll once I see who people are most interested in. Right now I'm considering appearances from Duplica, Ritchie, and the Eevee Brothers (mostly cos I want to see how they cope with eevee's new evolutions - have they opened up their ranks to non-relatives or perhaps even females *gasp* in order to cope with eevee's ever increasing evolutions, or have they abandoned their cause to wallow in fields of self pity?)

3) Was going to pose this as a question, but I've made a decision. I've decided to separate the story into arcs, possibly because it gives me a sense of achievement and makes the task seem more manageable. The good news for you guys is that because an arc is practically its own story and I have in fact finished arc one so there will be consistent update for the rest of this. Yay! The next time you see this story it will be Ash: The Last Stand (Beginnings).

There is a third question, but can't say anything more about that one until this chapter is behind us. And so, without further ado . . .

_Recap_

**Episode Title**: Ego Altercation  
**Closest town/landmark**: Cerulean City Gym (Ash & Co. Pewter City)  
**Distance travelled**: N/A  
**Pokemon mentioned:** Eleven  
**Pokemon evolved:** One  
**Gifts received from 'Number One Person':** One  
**Dispelling all rumors about Gary Oak's sexual preferences**: _Priceless_

_There are some thing that cannot be quantified . . . but nobody likes maths anyway._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. You guys should all know that by now.

Ash: The Last Stand – Scourge of the Earth

"You mean we have to climb that thing?!" Dawn exclaimed, looking up at the looming rock form with a look of absolute horror.

"Course not," Ash replied with an encouraging smile. "We're going through it."

"Like that's any better," Dawn muttered. "If you boys think that I'm walking through some dank old cave you've got another thing coming. I'd much rather go round the blasted thing."

Brock chuckled at her annoyance, recalling that Misty hadn't been much better at the prospect of entering the tunnels of Mount Moon where the three of them now stood, almost two days after Gary and Misty's battle in Cerulean. "I suppose Dawn has a point," Brock sighed in acquiescence. "I mean, it's only about two extra weeks travel so we might as well . . ."

"TWO WEEKS!" she cried, cutting Brock off midsentence. "I thought it was bad enough that it was gonna take us almost a week to get through that damned mountain, but THREE WEEKS until we see another Pokémon Centre! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Language, Dawn!" Brock scolded. "And I only said it was about two weeks. It's actually more like three extra weeks, but I guess if we walked for an extra two hours everyday for those two weeks we could get it down to about two and a half."

"You win," she sighed. "We'll go through the mountain."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Brock said softly, a smile curling on their lips.

It only took about half a day to get to mouth of the tunnels, and as they got closer to the mountain it only looked more and more imposing. The cold blue sides of mountain made Ash shudder slightly, but he kept that to himself rather than worry his companions.

"Ash, I think we might have to turn back," Brock said as he noticed a sign posted near the cave entrance. "It says they've been monitoring some strange activity and they're warning trainers to find alternative routes to Cerulean."

Ash shook his head, determined to make it to Cerulean City via the fastest available route, and if that meant Mt. Moon, then it meant Mt. Moon. "It's probably just to warn off noob trainers," he told them. "If it was that bad they would have blocked off the entrance. They're just covering their back sides in case something does happen, but it's probably nothing."

Brock sighed, sensing that he wasn't going to be able to win this battle. "Alright, Ash, but we're taking it slowly because of the danger," he commanded. "Even then we'll still be getting to Cerulean two weeks sooner than if we went around."

Ash agreed and the four of them began their trek into the tunnels, all staying close to each other.

It didn't take them long to realize what 'strange activity' the sign was referring to. Every so often the tunnels seemed to be racked with strange tremors causing a few rocks to tumble down around them. Ash briefly lamented the absence of his hat, but instead turned his eyes to the collateral wrapped around his wrist – it was a good luck charm of sorts and excelled all his other treasures as his most prized possession.

In just two days they were deep inside the mountain. Brock looked constantly anxious at even the slightest tremor, and drew them all close at all times like a mother hen, especially Dawn who jumped at every shadow and sound.

"It's alright, Dawn," he told her in a fatherly tone, "there's nothing in here to be scared of."

"I know," the young girl sighed. "But it doesn't make me any less scared."

Ash stopped, bending down to tie his shoelace, which seemed to have come undone at some point. This was strange, as he was sure that he had tied a double knot earlier that morning when he put them on.

He looked up as he tied his laces, surveying the area around him as his companions stopped a few metres ahead of him to wait. It was then that something in the wall caught his eye.

He was surprised he had even noticed it, lying innocuously in a small nook in the wall, less than a metre from the ground, but then, he had had water Pokémon on the brain of late. He had hardly been able to get water off his brain since he started this journey, every step bringing him closer to Cerulean City.

Mt. Moon was famous for holding evolution stones – named of course after the moon stone – so it was no surprise to find one just lying about, although this particular type was certainly a bit strange. What was stranger was perhaps the feeling inside him that he _had_ to have that stone, not for him, but for Misty and for the most obscure reasons.

He knew she probably wouldn't use it for its intended use, at least not unless she got an eevee and even then it was questionable. But he needed for her to have it for the simple fact that it was beautiful and reminded him of her eyes. It was drawing him towards it, blocking any sense that might tell him to leave it for whatever reason.

"Ash, hurry up," Brock called quietly, his eyes narrowing with worry. "You know how dangerous these tunnels can be. We can't leave anyone behind."

"I know, Brock," he replied, not even turning his eyes away from the stone. "Just give me a sec. I think I just spotted an evolution stone."

Brock sighed, shaking his head as he directed Dawn and Pikachu back the direction they had just come from. He really was serious about them not splitting up, especially with these weird tremors going on.

Ash was at the wall instantaneously, reaching into a hole in the wall in order to grasp the object. It was about a whole arms length in, but he was sure it wouldn't take much to dislodge the stone.

Before his companions could get much closer, the cavern began to shake once again. Sensing danger, Brock pulled Dawn back just in time to avoid her being crushed by a jagged rock falling from the ceiling. He let out a soft sigh of relief, grateful that thus far, none of them had been harmed.

"Ash, I don't think we should take any more chances," he commanded sternly, his brow furrowing in concern. "The tremors seem to be worse in this part, and I think we should move on before things get more serious."

"I've almost got it," Ash promised as his fingers wrapped around the sea green object, jiggling it softly. "I'll only be a minute."

"Ash, I-" Brock began to admonish, but his words were cut off as the cavern began to shake even more violently than before. Rocks and rubble were shaken free, and tumbled down around them, building a sturdy wall between Ash and his companions.

He called out to the younger boy, hoping he was all right, but nothing came in return. He exhaled noisily as he caught Pikachu's sad eyes.

"Misty's gonna kill us when she finds out . . ."

* * *

_Ash opened his eyes hazily, only to find a pair of sea green eyes looking deeply into his own. Her eyes were moistened with tears that were threatening to fall, but wouldn't, at least not while he was around to see them._

_He figured this must be one of those moments where your life passes before your eyes. The last thing he remembered was reaching for the water stone as the rocks tumbled down around them – he was sure he had probably been hit by a couple of them – and now he was laying down on a wooden floor with Pikachu beside him, staring up into the eyes of a twelve year old Misty Waterflower whose eyes clouded with tears that she wouldn't dare cry._

_He didn't remember seeing those tears the last time he was here. All he really remembered was the way she smiled at him brightly when she was sure he wasn't hurt._

_Knowing this wasn't reality, Ash did something he wouldn't have dared to do then, and he wouldn't be brave enough to attempt now. He reached up his hand and gently wiped away the tears._

_In the moment she seemed to change. She wasn't a twelve-year-old Misty anymore, crying over a boy she could barely stand. She was beautiful and seventeen and her tears were for her best friend._

_"I thought you were . . ." she began, but trailed off, unable to even finish the thought of how terrible things could have been._

_"It's ok, Myst," he told her softly, his hand gently caressing the side of her face and weaving it's way through her silky locks. They were softer than he ever imagined, and he wondered why he hadn't thought to run his fingers through them sooner._

_Without thinking, he pulled her towards him, letting her rest upon his stomach as tears finally fell unrestrained from her eyes. He stroked her hair, comforting her as best he could._

_"Don't worry, Misty," he told her softly. "Everything is going to be all right."_

_"I know," she told him, her eyes suddenly clear and locked on his. "All you have to do is WAKE UP!"_

His eyes shot open on her command and he was back where was supposed to be, lying on the floor of the cavern surrounded by rock and rubble. He could hear voices calling him from the other side of the wall of stone built between them.

"Ash!" he heard Brock's voice call, followed by an anxious cry of "Pikapi".

"I'm ok," he called back them. "I was out for a bit, but I'm ok now. How about you guys?"

"Just a few scratches here and there," Dawn replied for him, "but otherwise good."

"Ash, we've tried to move some of the rocks with our Pokémon from this side, but they're pretty much set in stone," Brock told him. "Do you have anything on your side that might work?"

Ash shook his head despite himself. If Dawn's mamoswine hadn't been able to move them, then he doubted he had anything stronger. He took a careful look at his surroundings for anything that might help.

"There seems to be a tunnel – a smaller tunnel – on this side," he told them. "If I follow it, then maybe it will get back to main tunnels at some point."

"Ash, I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Brock replied, his voice pensive.

"It's the best one we've got," Ash replied. "You guys have no choice but to go forwards, and if I head back out it'll be weeks before I find you guys. We're almost half-way through, we might as well keep going."

"All right, Ash," Brock sighed. "Just be careful."

"You too," Ash replied. "You watch out for everyone, ok, Pikachu? I've got the rest of my Pokémon with me if anything happens. It'll be fine."

At least, he hoped it would.

The small tunnel he entered was much darker than the main routes used in Mt. Moon. Strangely enough, the major chambers in the mountain stayed bright enough that trainers could navigate through them without the need for a flashlight or lantern.

The same could not be said for the path Ash was taking, and sadly he had neither. Although there was one thing he did have.

He swiftly tossed a Pokéball into the air, calling forth its inhabitant. "Out you come, Cyndaquil," he called cheerfully.

"Cyndaquil!" the fire-type cried joyously as she emerged from her Pokéball. Without needing instruction, her back blazed, lighting the way for Ash as he traversed the tunnel.

"Great job, Cyndaquil," he complimented. "Thanks for the hand."

"Cyn-da," she replied.

"Let's keep going," he suggested. "Sooner we get out of this tunnel, sooner we get to –" Whatever sentiment Ash had intended to express was cut off as the walls began to shake violently. He and Cyndaquil braced themselves against the sides of the tunnel and waited out the mini-earthquake.

The vibrations they felt earlier were even more violent in this part of Mt. Moon, and as he cautiously made his way deeper into the mountain, Ash was beginning to suspect that it wasn't exactly natural. The rumble of machinery could be heard faintly from where he was, causing the ground to tremble ever so slightly but in a constant fashion.

Not only that, but the tunnel in which he was travelling was most definitely man made. There was something about its regular shape and smooth walls that conveyed their true nature, and accordingly filled Ash with dread.

Something was very wrong here. There was no reason for people to be building tunnels and running machinery in the bowels of Mt. Moon, but even if there were, his suspicions were peaked by the fact that they were being so secretive about it. The sign outside made it sound like natural activity, not something that was, as far as Ash could tell, undeniably human.

When the tremors finally stopped, Ash and Cyndaquil continued their passage. There was, as he had told Brock, only one way out and so they had to keep moving regardless of any sense of foreboding he felt from his surroundings.

As they got closer to . . . something, Ash could hear distinct voices and pick out pieces of their conversation.

"No keep going you fools," he clearly heard a voice command. "You're not even through the Mesozoic layer."

There was a pause in the conversation and more sounds from the machinery when suddenly the machines stopped and conversation resumed.

"Wait! What's that?" the voice from before asked. "I think we have it!" he called joyously.

"Are you sure?" a female asked. Her voice was familiar, but Ash couldn't quite place it. "You know what the boss will do if it's not," she warned.

"This better not be more junk," a male added. His voice was harsh and scratchy, and Ash winced at the sound that was analogous in every sense to nails on a chalkboard.

"This is it," the first voce replied, their voice pleading as though he would do anything just to stop the other gentleman from speaking. "This is what we're looking for."

"Alright then," the female replied. A cruel smile could be heard in her voice. "I guess we can pack it up boys. You grunts can escort the professor back to the boss. Me and Butch will deal with the rest of them."

Ash suppressed a gasp. Butch. That's why the two voices were so familiar. It was those two goons from Team Rocket, undoubtedly up to no good once again.

"So what's the plan, Cassidy?" Butch's grating voice asked once all the others had faded away. The two were clearly alone now.

"I guess we're going to have to get rid of all this equipment," Cassidy told him. "We can't let anyone know we were here."

"Shall I call back some of the grunts?" Butch offered.

There was a pause, and by her reply Ash assumed that Cassidy was shaking her head. "I had something much simpler in mind."

"Is that dynamite?" Butch asked.

"Well it's certainly not a candle you idiot," she hissed at him. "We'll just blow up the lot and no one will be the wiser."

"No," Ash hissed quietly to himself. A blast to Mt. Moon would be disastrous, and not just to him self. His friends were in no way free from danger, and although they had seen very few Pokémon, it was sure to endanger the various species that inhabited the mountain.

Ash closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on what he could do. He needed to stop Butch and Cassidy – he was the only one – but he had no idea on any of the logistics. He wasn't the plan forming type, and usually that was fine because the Team Rocket he was used to dealing with were a team of bumbling fools, but Butch and Cassidy were something else entirely.

"Get off me," Cassidy screamed, drawing Ash form his thoughts. There was a loud thud before she continued. "Good for nothing creature," she hissed. "How dare you! Go, Tentacruel!"

"It's not worth it, Cas," Butch told her. "It'll be gone in the blast."

Cassidy scoffed. "That's too good for this thing," she muttered cruelly. "I'm teaching that thing a lesson."

And that was the last straw for Ash. Team Rocket were dastardly and despicable and underhanded, but harming an innocent Pokémon was a step too far for Ash Ketchum. And so he stepped out of his hiding place – finding himself now in a huge manmade cavern filled with various drills and heavy machinery – and commanded their attention.

"Don't even think about it," he growled at them, glaring at Cassidy in her slightly torn uniform which was clearly the source of her displeasure.

"Well look who it is," Cassidy said teasingly, a smirk on her face. "Look who's come to play the hero and save this poor defenceless paras from the mean nasty lady."

"I'm not scared of you," he glared back, crossing his arms imposingly over his chest. Cyndaquil was at his side, ready for battle if need be.

"Of course you're not," she replied, a look of disdain flowing across her features. "You've spent too much time with those fools Jesse and James. But you will be, Ash Ketchum. Just wait."

She sent him a sardonic smile before glancing at the paras that was huddled against the wall. "Hit it with acid," she said flippantly, commanding her Pokémon to attack the paras rather than Ash as a means of provoking him.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Cydanquil, use **flamewheel**," Ash commanded, nodding his head at Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil jumped forward as was immediately engulfed in flames. She raced towards the large jellyfish on the other side of the cavern and charged into the invertebrate before it could begin its assault upon the paras.

She jumped away once the Pokémon was hit, standing ready for her master's next call of attack.

"Impressive," Cassidy muttered sarcastically. "But lets see how your little _pet_ takes my **hydropump**?" she asked, looking towards Tentacruel to confirm the command.

A powerful jet of water was blasted in Cyndaquil's direction as Ash commanded the Pokémon to dodge the attack using **agility** and follow it with a **flamethrower**. Cyndaquil did as commanded, narrowly avoiding the water attack and following it with the attack called for. She threw back her head and shot a powerful flamethrower in the tentacruel's direction with a loud cry.

The invertebrate was singed by the attack, but Cyndaquil was at a type disadvantage. As powerful as the attack was, it only did half as much damage as it might on another Pokémon.

Cassidy called for Tentacruel to use **wrap** and before Ash could call for Cyndaquil to dodge the attack, two tentacles had speedily shot out and wrapped themselves around the fire porcupine. Cyndaquil writhed as it she tried to escape the bind, but Tentacruel's grip just tightened with every movement.

"Now let's see how it likes Tentacruel's **poison jab**?" Cassidy asked, taking pleasure in the concern that flashed through her opponents eyes.

"Cyndaquil, use **firewheel**," Ash commanded, hoping that the heat of the flames might be enough to cause Tentacruel to release his friend. It did nothing; Tentacruel was too intent on injuring his Pokémon to release it for a few mild burns. "C'mon, Cyndaquil," Ash called, running his fingers desperately through his hair. "You can do it."

Cyndaquil nodded determinedly, squeezing her eyes tightly as she cried her name, the flame around her bursting back to life and practically engulfing the two Pokémon. Tentacruel squealed and hissed, tossing the ball of flame away from him, and when the flames died down what stood before them not the Pokémon he was prepared to see.

Quilava braced herself as she hit the ground, sliding to a stop. Ash smiled at the sight. "You ready, Quilava?" he asked her, to which he received a determined nod. "Let's make this one count. Use **flamethrower**!"

Quilava tossed back her head just as she had in her previous form, and a stream of fire burst forth towards her foe even more powerful than the last. The flame seemed to engulf both Team Rocket members and the Pokémon that was fighting on their behalf.

Cassidy coughed as the flames ceased, but continued to smirk proudly. "You'll have to do better than that," she smiled. "Tentacruel use-"

"Uh, Cassidy?" Butch questioned gratingly, cutting off his partners command.

"What, Butch?" she asked moodily, glaring at her partner.

"Uh . . . well . . . it's nothing . . . well, you see . . . it's just . . . um . . . you're still holding that dynamite," he offered painfully.

"So?" she asked, waving the stick of dynamite in his direction nonchalantly.

"Nothing . . . it's just that with the flame . . . it's uh . . . lit," he told her, finishing lamely with a disconsolate sigh.

"What do you mean . . .?" she began, trailing off as her eyes landed on the lit stick of dynamite, hissing away as it fizzled down the charge. Her eyes widened as the wick got smaller and smaller and then . . .

BOOM!

The explosion engulfed the villains and they were blasted much like their friendly counterparts, out of the mountain and into the distance.

"Looks like Team Rocket, is blasting off again!"

"Great job, Quilava," Ash said, congratulating his Pokémon on a great battle. The two moved slowly towards the paras that they had fought to protect.

"Come here," he ushered quietly. "We won't hurt you."

The paras moved towards them, scuttling soundlessly across the ground. As it reached them its body was engulfed in a strange glow. The glow was unlike anything Ash had ever seen before, yet strangely familiar – it wasn't the glow of an evolution, or an attack. It was golden and seemed to shimmer like something that Ash almost didn't believe was real.

Ash gasped at the new form that was before him. Paras had transformed into a bird like creature bathed in shimmering golden light.

_"We meet again, Ash Ketchum,"_ a voice spoke in his mind (it helps if you imagine the voice of James Earl Jones as Mufasa). The voice was calm and soothing, filling him with a sense of peace. _"You never disappoint me, Chosen One."_

Ash attempted to speak, but he could find no words.

_"For your selflessness and bravery, I offer you a gift," _the voice explained. _"You acted in defence of another with no thought to what you might gain, and that is a rare and beautiful thing in your kind."_

As the voice spoke in his head, a strange looking Pokémon egg materialized in front of him, and all Ash could do was gape.

_"I offer you a gift,"_ the voice continued, _"and a warning. The dark forces of man are stirring and it will be up to you, Chosen One, to lead the path to victory. You must remember that courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear."_

And with those last words he was gone.

For a moment Ash wondered if maybe he had dreamed Ho-oh into existence, but the egg in his arms was proof if nothing else. He looked to his newly evolved Pokémon and shook his head.

"C'mon Quilava," he suggested as he stood up and started moving towards a tunnel opposite the one they had exited earlier, "I bet this one leads straight out the mountain."

"Qui-qui quilava," she agreed, and the two made their way out of the manmade cavern.

Ash smiled to himself as he fingered the smooth textured stone that lay securely in his pocket. It wouldn't be long now.

Soon he would see her again.

~ to be continued ~

I love the Johto Pokémon – especially the starters – I always thought they were the cutest. Well I think that rounds out the team nicely for now. And I'm sorry if you reckon that Cyndaquil was a he, but the timid nature made me think of it as a girl, but that's just my opinion.

So, in case you didn't read the opening authors note, here it is again . . .

1) Do you want more MorningWoodShipping? And/or more Forrest?

2) Which 'Character/s of the Day' would you like to see make an appearance?

3) Story being separated into arcs. Arc one will be known as Ash: The Last Stand (Beginnings). Arc one IS complete, and it is now just a matter of loading it.

4) The egg. I know what Pokemon I have in mind, but I'd like some opinions on what I can actually get away with without making Ash look like a Sue. The means of acquisition give more freedom than if he were to find it randomly or capture whatever said Pokemon is, but I think there are still limits.

And I think that's all. Hope y'all liked that chapter. There are only four chapters left to the first arc.


	7. Where You Are

I suspect some people didn't believe me about regular updating, but here I am, updating not once but TWICE within a week. So not like me at all.

Regardless, here be chapter 7 of 10.

_Recap_  
**Episode Title: **Scourge of the Earth  
**Closest town/landmark: **Mount Moon  
**Distance travelled**: 160km  
**Pokemon mentioned:** Eight  
**Near death experiences experienced:** Two (one re-experienced)  
**Pokemon evolved:** One  
B**eing first in line for the 'facilities' on the other side of Mt. Moon:** _Priceless._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, I just like to use their characters for my own sick and twisted needs._

Ash: The Last Stand – Where You Are

"Ok. Thank you," the seventeen year old (almost eighteen) said with polite decorum before ending the call that had come to her via her Pokégear.

Her once baby, and recently evolved Pokémon watched her carefully as the girl took a deep breath, holding her tiny paws over her extra-sensitive ears as she waited for her adopted mothers scream.

"He's coming! He's coming! He's coming! He's coming!" Misty screamed excitedly, bouncing around the room with a wide grin and spinning herself and Zuri around in circles.

"Daisy!" she screamed, after taking another deep breath, running all over the house in search of her oldest sister.

"Out here," Daisy replied.

Misty ran out to meet her, finding her sister outside staring unabashedly at the arse of a shirtless handyman. The strangest thing about this was the fact that they had just had the grounds landscaped two weeks ago so his presence was in no way accounted for.

"Daisy, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be doing here," the handyman complained. He waved at Misty who tried not to shudder; sometimes Daisy's 'fascinations' really disturbed her.

"Just keep looking Tracey, I'm sure you'll find it," Daisy replied somewhat distractedly, not even looking up to greet Misty.

"Daisy, what are you doing?" Misty asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at her sister.

"I'm like supervising," Daisy retorted, a slight blush gracing her cheeks now that had had been found out.

"But we just . . ." Misty began, but shook her head, not wanting to waste valuable seconds on her sister's perversion. "Never mind, there are more important matters to deal with right now. Ash is going to be here in three days, two if he doesn't get lost or distracted, and I have nothing to wear."

Today was the 19th of August, and so by Misty's clever calculations, Ash would be there by the 22nd at the latest, and she was beyond excited to see him. It had been almost three weeks since she had left him in Pallet Town, and the better part of that time had been spent fantasizing about all the things she knew wouldn't happen but hoped would when they met again.

"You're right," Daisy replied, hugging Misty empathetically before turning back to the handy man. "Tracey, take a break. I'll be back."

"Did you still want me to clean the Gyarados tank?" he asked, pulling his shirt back on to Daisy's displeasure.

"No it's fine," Daisy replied with a smile and a knowing glance at Misty. "I'm sure it can wait a couple of days."

* * *

"Did you do it?" Ash asked Brock urgently, his eyes sparkling with hope, mischief and excitement.

"Yes," Brock replied simply, watching at the sixteen year olds excitement seemed to bubble over and he sped around the clearing doing some kind of crazy victory dance and collecting Pokémon in his wake. (A/N: Think back to when Ash caught his first Pokemon and its a bit like that)

"Why is he acting like ten year old on a sugar high?" Dawn asked, looking up from an article on pre-teen heartthrob Gideon Viridian. "And I should know," she added, putting on her most mature voice, "because it's only a fairly recent development for me to be not ten."

Brock simply watched for a few moments, as Ash seemed to pick up speed. Pikachu joined in Ash's little dance, making various cheers of 'Pikapi' and 'Pikachupi' to what sounded suspiciously like the K-I-S-S-I-N-G rhyme he remembered from his childhood. Given what Brock understood of Pikachu's native tongue, it was an appropriate sentiment.

"I could tell you, Dawn," he said solemnly, finally turning to Dawn with concern in his eyes, "but I'm kind of hoping he'll figure it out for himself."

"Aw c'mon, Brock," Dawn replied, trying to wear him down. "I promise I won't tell."

Brock refused to budge. "It's for your own good, Dawn. I don't want to burden someone so young with this knowledge. The temptation to tell will be too great and one day you'll just snap and wrap your hands around his neck and start shaking him until he finally gets the bloody picture!"

All eyes in the area turned to Brock as he finished his outburst, panting heavily from the exertion.

"Or something like that," he added sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. It was a habit undoubtedly picked up from spending too much time with Ash.

He looked at Ash, and Ash looked back at him, and the two shared a look that seemed to convey something quite sincere.

"Hey, uh, Dawn?" Brock questioned, glancing at their young female companion for a moment. "Do you mind leaving me and Ash alone for a moment?"

"Why?" she asked, giving them a curious look.

"Just some guy stuff," Brock replied, smiling wanly at her.

She sighed and picked up the magazine she had discarded in her attempt to get Brock to reveal Ash's secret. She muttered disdainfully to herself as she exited the clearing, complaining about guy stuff and boys being weird.

"If only all boys could be like you, Gideon Viridian . . ."

Brock and Ash silently sat down on the log that Dawn had vacated, a heavy tension settling between them.

"You know I'm not completely clueless," Ash told Brock quietly, looking down at the ground. "I mean, I didn't get it at first, but even I have my moments."

"Got what?" Brock asked him seriously, giving his friend a warm smile.

"What you were saying before we left, about how I was finally discovering girls," Ash explained, still not looking up. "It's not really like that, because I've always noticed that some girls were pretty, just not really in the same way you did. But it got me thinking, 'cause I couldn't really stop thinking about it . . . well . . . not 'it' really, so much as . . . Misty I guess."

"Anything in particular you want to share?" Brock asked helpfully, an almost knowing smile forming on his lips.

Ash blushed; he couldn't help himself. Thoughts of Misty tended to do that to him. "It's just . . ." Ash stuttered awkwardly. "I'm really excited about seeing Misty. Like _really_ excited. And that's not exactly normal is it?

"And when we were in Sinnoh, the thing with the lure? That wasn't really normal either?" he continued, giving Brock a look that was halfway between daring him to argue and praying he would.

"I don't suppose it was 'normal'," Brock shrugged thoughtfully as he massaged his chin in a familiar gesture, "at least not in a friendly sense."

"Misty makes me weird," Ash complained, shaking his head at the thought. "And she makes me feel weird. Like my stomach feels all squirmy like I've eaten something I shouldn't have, but in a nice way. And my heart starts beating really fast like I've been running for ages, but all I've been doing is looking at her. And sometimes when she smiles I feel sort of dizzy and light, and none of it really makes that much sense.

"I figure I'm either allergic to her or I must like her or something," he finished determinedly, a little nod accompanying his confession. "And I _really_ hope I'm not allergic to her."

Brock couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Trust Ash to think love was a symptom of some sort of aversion to his best friend. He could sense from the way that Ash was talking, that the young teen wasn't exactly ready for the whole truth, but he could at least help Ash some of the way.

"I'm pretty sure you're not allergic to Misty," Brock told him, putting a comforting hand on his young friends shoulder. "So I guess that means that Misty is more than just a friend."

"I guess it's not so bad," Ash shrugged, a small almost wistful smile on his lips. "If it had to be anyone, I'm kinda glad it's Misty 'cause she's not really like other girls, you know? I mean, she's really sweet and pretty and stuff, but she's also really brave and stubborn and she's the kinda girl you can have adventures with and have fun with."

Brock's smiled again, his happiness for his friends evident in his whole countenance. "She sounds almost perfect when you put her like that," he said warmly. "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked, his manner almost fatherly.

Ash blushed heavily and turned his gaze towards the ground once again. "I didn't exactly think that far ahead," he admitted anxiously. "I guess I should tell her that I like her, but I don't know what I'd do if she didn't like me back."

"I bet she does," Brock offered encouragingly. "I had a feeling you liked her, and I've got the same feeling about Misty. That's got to be something, right?"

"Right," Ash confirmed, although tone of his voice didn't quite match the conviction intended by the words. "Right," he repeated.

And with that sentiment he was left to contemplate the strange transition of their relationship. When he first met Misty, the two hadn't even been friends. Sure they had been intrigued by each other, and even he had been painfully aware of how pretty she was, but they weren't friends by any stretch of the imagination.

But eventually they did become friends. At first they were kept together by a debt (a debt he had been more than capable of satisfying by the time he got to Cerulean), but at some point along the way it stopped being about the bike and they realized they actually had a lot in common, and actually had fun together when they weren't trying to kill each other.

_'But at what point did it become more than that?'_ he wondered to himself. When did he stop seeing Misty as his best friend and start thinking about her in the romantic sense? When did he stop thinking about how 'icky' it was to hold her hand, and start wondering what it would be like to kiss her? When did his thoughts, which had always revolved around food, sleep and Pokémon, start to share their space with the redheaded girl who seemed to fill his days and nights in equal parts?

All these questions seemed to run sporadically through his head, when it suddenly occurred to him – the biggest question of them all.

At what point did Misty Waterflower become almost as fascinating as Pokémon?

* * *

Misty was up early the next morning, dressing comfortably in a pair of black and white 'dolphin' shorts and a large white button up shirt secured with a sash over her swimming togs. She pulled her hair into two plaits either side of her head and pulled a familiar red and white cap onto her head. With a satisfied nod at her appearance, she headed downstairs to start her breakfast.

It was always difficult getting up early on a Friday, especially when she knew that Saturday meant a two hour sleep in, but she had her morning duties to fulfil before the first stream of trainers came through. It was seven o'clock – a definite accomplishment for Misty –giving her three-hours before the gym opened. That gave her plenty of time to feed and groom her Pokémon, check the equipment, tidy the battle arena, and prepare her Pokémon for battle.

Reaching for her treasured tea set, she brewed herself a nice cup of tea. She still wasn't sure if she liked the taste of tea, but she liked her tea set and as far as she knew, there wasn't really anything else she could use it for. The man from the league had laughed at her silliness, but had promised to bring her some jasmine tea, which he assured her she would prefer the taste of. Hopefully he would visit her again before Ash came and then they could have tea together.

_'Needs more sugar,'_ she thought absently to herself, ignoring the many voices that had told her that you do not, under any circumstances, put sugar in herbal teas. As ambivalent as she felt about tea, she knew for sure that the substances was positively unbearable without sugar.

"What I go through for that boy," she mused aloud as she sipped her drink thoughtfully. If anyone else had sent her a tea set it would have been immediately shifted to the recesses of some cupboard to simply gather dust until she could safely tell the person it had been accidentally damaged in some way and throw it out. This tea set had managed to avoid such a fate merely because of its sender rather than its own innate properties.

With breakfast completed, she moved on to her gym duties. Gyarados, Staryu, Politoed, and Seadra were all at the Pokémon centre getting a tune up, so feeding and grooming was going to be a breeze. Knowing that Ash was on his way, she had sent her strongest Pokémon to Nurse Joy to ensure that they would be in the best condition when her friend arrived.

Dewgong greeted her cheerfully as she approached the water habitat. This alerted the other Pokémon to her presence, and they began to clamour for her attention. Zuri raced over to meet her – the newly evolved marril had decided that now she was evolved, she was old enough to stay with the other Pokémon, but that didn't mean she didn't miss her surrogate mother.

Water Pokémon were pretty low-maintenance in terms of grooming provided that you kept their habitats clean, so the task was not all that daunting in spite of the numerous Pokémon she had to tend to. Gyarados tended to take up the majority of her time most mornings, as he was a complete and utter softie at the end of the day and tended to clamour for her attention more than any other Pokémon. Not that anyone ever believed her when she said so.

Next came cleaning – her most dreaded job. She didn't do it first because she despised it that much, but she knew that if she saved it 'til last it wouldn't get done at all, and so she always did her cleaning right in the middle. It was, after all, the most logical point to do the cleaning, as it would be silly too set things up and then clean. They hadn't had too many bad battles of late, so things weren't looking too shabby.

Setting up wasn't too much effort either. Because her sisters despised refereeing (other than when her opponent was "totally cute" AKA Gary Oak), they had invested in a computer programme to keep track of the matches and that had to be configured daily to ensure there were no mistakes. The rest of it seemed to set itself up, and it was just the simple matter of ensuring that nothing was broken or on the verge of breaking.

With a warm sense of pride, Misty found all of her tasks completed by 8:30am, so with a good hour and a half to spare, she decided to work on training Zuri and Psyduck. As she was sure she was about to make a breakthrough with the yellow duck, one of her sister's voices sounded over the intercom.

_"Misty Waterflower, like, to the reception,"_ either Daisy, Lily or Violet called_. "There's totally a trainer here to battle you."_ This messaged was followed by a giggle that caused Misty to roll her eyes – her challenger was apparently a cute one, which was probably the only reason her sisters were letting him get away with coming outside of opening hours.

Misty was not so easily swayed, as there was only one boy she had any intention of bending the rules for. She made her way to the reception, Zuri and Psyduck following at her heals, squaring her shoulders as she prepared herself to forcibly remove the challenger, regardless of whatever protests her sisters raised. There was no way she was battling anyone before she was properly ready no matter how good looking they were.

She spoke calmly as she entered the room, a note of arrogance in her voice. "I'm sorry if your hopes have been raised," she intoned not even glancing in the trainer's direction, "but I will not take any challenges outside of opening hours. If you're happy to wait an hour, I'll make time for you later."

"Aww, but Myst," the trainer whined, waiting for her to look in his direction. "Here I am, half-killing myself so I could get here early and surprise you, and you refuse to even say 'hi' for another hour."

Misty couldn't help but squeal the familiar voice, making her way to the pouting sixteen year old as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Buizel," an otter like Pokémon proclaimed, releasing itself from its Pokéball in the middle of her path. Misty's attention was immediately diverted.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried, "aren't just you the cutest thing I've ever seen?"

"What about me?" Ash moaned despondently to himself as Buizel strutted proudly in front of her. As Misty cooed over his cuteness, Buizel began to speak animatedly, allowing Misty to scoop him up in her arms as he spoke.

Brock and Dawn were prone to gape as the usually standoffish water Pokémon allowed Misty to cuddle him, and even went so far as to cuddle her back. Even Dawn, who was at one point Buizel's trainer, had never received such affection from the creature.

Ash frowned at the scene, although for reasons other than what you might think. He was trying to pay attention to what Buizel was saying and thus, what he was doing trying to butter up to HIS love interest. "No that can't be right . . . " he muttered to himself.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Brock asked, sending Ash one of his knowing glances that was actually rather premature and unwarranted in this case.

"Buizel," Ash replied, "I think he just said she was a 'tiny water goddess' but it's not quite goddess. No wait . . ." he trailed off to listen again. "He just said it again 'tiny water goddess, jealous . . . jealously guarded by hatted one'. I think I'm the 'hatted one'."

Brock and Ash both considered the words, but it was Dawn that figured out what it meant. "It's not 'goddess'," she said, smiling at herself for so cleverly coming to conclusion. "It's 'idol' like a representation of a god."

Ash stared at her in confusion, not quite understanding, but Brock quickly picked up on what she was trying to say and burst out laughing. "I still don't get it," Ash mumbled helplessly, which only caused Brock to laugh harder.

"Well, Ash?" Dawn asked smugly. "Do you have any representations of Misty? Maybe something 'chibi' and a-LURE-ing?"

"Um, no," Ash lied, his cheeks going red as he glanced at the others to see if they were onto him. He glanced at Misty, hoping she hadn't heard.

"Ash, I can't believe you have such a sweet Pokémon," she said, finally attending to her friends. "You're almost as cute as Pikachu," she told Buizel, playfully tapping his nose and causing the otter to blush conspicuously. Pikachu bristled a little, only quelled by the fact that she had qualified her remark.

"Sweet?" Ash gaped. "He stole my lure and KO-ed like fifty Pokémon before anyone could catch him. Buizel's so far from cute he makes Charizard look gregarious."

"Oh, I bet he's just shy," Misty replied, running her fingers through Buizel's soft fur. "How could someone as sweet as you do all those things?" she cooed. "I'm sure you're just exaggerating, Ash," she added, looking up briefly.

Ash almost growled at the statement, recalling an unwilling Buizel back to his Pokéball. "C'mon, Myst," he suggested, "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, and we'll see just how 'sweet' Buizel i_sn't_."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Don't you think of anything but battling?" she asked sarcastically, misinterpreting his sudden compulsion to do battle for disinterest in her personally. She felt somewhat put out by the fact that the first thing he wanted to do upon seeing her was engage in a Pokémon battle.

"Of course I do," Ash argued back, blushing as he realized just what had been accompanying his usual thoughts of battling and Pokémon of late.

"Well I'm not going to battle you, Ash," she told him, her voice taking on a superior quality as she moved her hands to her hips. And then, in an incredible display of maturity, seventeen-year-old Misty Waterflower poked her tongue out at her sixteen-year-old friend.

Ash did not take this obvious challenge lightly, taking a step towards her and entering a fighting stance. "Oh yeah?" he asked moodily. "And why not?"

"Because my Pokémon are with Nurse Joy," she replied.

"What kind of gym leader sends all their Pokémon to Nurse Joy in one day?" he asked bemusedly, a condescending note in his voice.

"The stupid kind," she replied. "No idiot would do such a thing."

"I think I get it." Misty feigned shocked at this, and he glowered at her. "You've sent your strongest Pokémon out, and you know you haven't got a chance against me without Gyarados."

"Excuse me!" she cried in response. "Any of my Pokémon could wipe the floor with you in the blink of an eye, Ketchum. It just so happens that I promise Gyarados the honour of kicking your scrawny little ass!" She took a step forward so that their faces were inches apart – neither knew how they had managed to get so close in the course of their argument. She raised her head defiantly, daring his response.

Part of Ash was sorely tempted to throw the scrawny line back in her face, but he knew it would be a lie (the rest of him was slowly calculating the exact movement it would take to unsuspectingly meet her mouth with his). Misty was anything but scrawny, and that thought made the anger and frustration that was fuelling their argument waver considerably.

"Prove it then, Myst. Prove you don't need Gyarados to beat me," he said smugly, stepping out of his fighting stance and crossing his arms across his chest. "As a gym leader you are obliged to accept any challenge regardless unless you have no Pokémon capable of battling. You've got plenty of Pokémon, just not the ones you want."

"What?" she asked, surprised that Ash had been able to control himself and come to such a logical conclusion. "I don't have to prove myself to you."

"You _are_ a gym leader, right, Misty?" he asked her teasingly. "And I _am_ a challenger. And according to the rules, you _have_ to accept my challenge, just like Brock did."

Misty's eyes narrowed as she scoffed loudly. "I may have to accept your challenge, Ash Ketchum," she muttered, "but as a gym leader, I may also set the rules of said challenge."

"So what are you going to do about it?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow in her direction, but keeping his coolly confident stance. His heart raced in anticipation of her next move.

She smiled an almost cruel smile, her eyes lighting with glee. "I'm making a new rule," she replied, "and as such, I determine that you, Ash Ketchum, may not challenge me to a gym battle unless you complete as series of . . ." She paused to find the right word, "tasks, to my satisfaction."

Ash returned her scoff. "Like the Orange Crew?" he suggested, clearly unimpressed. "I doubt anything you set me could be as bad as Danny and that damned volcano."

She just continued to smirk.

"We'll see, Ash. We'll see."

~ to be continued ~

So Cerulean is kind of going to be a big deal as you can tell by the fact that it is the first location to be broken up into several chapters/episodes. It's kind of the romance arc, so if that's what you're into, then these next few chapters are for you!

Special thanks goes to Anonymous Pokemon Fan whose review has helped me feel somewhat more secure in my choice with regards to the egg received in the last chapter. And I love your Ash=Magikarp analogy.

Now, another out take. This was intended to take place after Brock's comment about Ash's denseness, but I decided it didn't quite work as a diary entry as it would require far too much introspection on Ash's behalf and instead wrote the lovely man-to-man scene you see between Ash and Brock. It was also one of the first things I wrote for this story, so I'm not sure that it fits the style of the rest of it.

. . . OUT TAKE . . .

_Log: August 19, 3016_

_Saw a blue rattata today. Kind of cool actually as I've never seen one that colour. Dex didn't have anything to say about it so I sent our location along with an image to Prof. Oak so that he could update the stats. Didn't have chance to try and catch it – the thing was so spooked at seeing us that barely had time to take picture._

_Was quite little for a rattata – perhaps a baby rattata. Wonder if maybe all rattata start off blue and change colour as they age. Might be worth mentioning theory to Prof and Tracy to see what they have to say about it._

_Only 10 km from Cerulean – should be at PC in a few hours. Kind of nervous to go battle – no surprise there given whose gym it is._

_Brock thinks I don't know what he's talking about, but I do. Just don't want him to know that I know, if you know what I mean. How could I not know? Not like he's being subtle about it!_

_He thinks I 'like' like Misty. To perfectly honest, think I might 'like' like Misty too. Why wouldn't I? Misty's pretty and smart and funny and really fun to be around . . . even when she's trying to kill me with that mallet of hers._

_Kind of had to work it out after Dawn was hassling me about my lure. Don't know why she got so obsessed with it, but I didn't have an answer when she asked me why I wouldn't even let her see it._

_Now I do, well, sort of. At least I think I do. Not really sure how to put it into words or anything, but I know that Misty is the answer, although what that means in itself is beyond me._

_Tomorrow I get to see her. You know it's been six months since I've seen her in person; that's a long time not to see someone you really like. _

_We talk on the phone all the time, and we're constantly emailing each other. She tells me about all her gym battles and I tell her about all the Pokémon I see, and sometimes we talk about other stuff that have nothing to do with Pokémon, strange as that seems. I think I spend more time on the phone to Misty than I do Ma – something Ma and Brock and constantly bringing to my attention._

_Both of them suggested that I should get misty to remind me about changing my 'you-know-what's'. WHAT THE HELL BROCK! No wonder he hasn't got a girlfriend. You DO NOT mention your UNMENTIONABLES to the girl you potentially like as more than a friend!_

_See what I mean about his subtlety._

_Misty wasn't initially intended to be in the first chapter, but was added later for my puerile enjoyment (thus the six months thing). I was going for Bridget Jones style of diary entry so its not really consistent with the previous entry, which seems kind of bad._

_You know what's kind of a weird coincidence, the date I choose for Ash's is birthday is only like three days before Red's. Just thought that was strange even though they're not technically the same character (because Red actually ages) but still . . ._


	8. The Twelve Labours of Hercules

Oh yay! I am like completely in love with this chapter. I mean, if I could marry a chapter and then later divorce it in Reno, this would be the chapter for me.

Moving on . . .

_Recap_

**Episode Title: **Where You Are (Is Where I Wanna Be)  
**Closest town/landmark: **Cerulean City Gym  
**Distance travelled:** 30km  
**Pokemon mentioned: **Ten  
**Embedded references to 'shipping hints' of old:** At least two  
**Future plot threads introduced/foreshadowed: **Three  
**Hannah Montana allusions that did not go unnoticed: **One  
**Having your highly anticipated arrival overshadowed by something that looks like an otter and smells like rotten fish: **_Priceless. Fuckin' Priceless._

Ash: The Last Stand – The Twelve Labours of Hercules

_Labour 1:_ Burn, Baby Burn (The Nemean Lion)

Misty's first task could only be described as cruel and unusual punishment, and even that was probably treating it too lightly. It began at ten o'clock on the dot when a noob trainer from Lavender Town came to challenge the Cerulean City gym leader for the Cascade badge. Fridays, in Misty's experience, were notorious for noob trainers.

And thus began Ash's penance. His job today was to replace the digital referee. He was to attend to every detail of the battle, even the most seemingly insignificant, and write it all down as it occurred.

It was torture, pure and simple, because while Misty refused to accept his challenge, she accepted those of four noob trainers before lunch just to spite him and forced him to watch every second. It was painful to watch. Ash actually felt embarrassed for the challengers, especially when one of them had all three of his Pokémon knocked out by nothing more than Misty's marrill, and another who was actually defeated by Psyduck!

It was incredibly unfair. He was forced to sit and watch some of the most one-sided battles in the history of the league, while Misty smiled at him like she was actually enjoying the hollow victories. If he had bothered to notice, he would have realized that she wasn't smiling because of her battles, but rather because of the sullen look on his face.

"C'mon, Misty," he begged as she defeated her fourth opponent. "Forget about these losers and battle me. I'll make it worth your while."

Misty's laughter trilled through the gym. "Do you realize how dodgy that sounded?" she asked him with another laugh. "You sounded just like Brock when you said that."

"Hey, I resent that," Brock called from the stands. He hadn't been particularly interested in the battles either, but he loved to watch Ash and Misty's antics. None of their other female companions ever seemed to match up to Misty when it came to annoying the heck out of Ash. Max had been a close second, but it just wasn't the same.

"Pik Pikachu," Pikachu laughed, making fun of his trainer's expression. "Pikapi pik pik Pikachupi."

Brock nodded in agreement. "It's good to have them back together," he sighed quietly to the electric mouse. "Who would have thought that we would have actually missed seeing them like this?"

"Please, Misty," Ash begged, his voice even more desperate and pleading. He knelt down on his knees before her, grasping her hand as though it were some sort of lifeline. "I'll wait for you to get your Pokémon back. I'll even wait for Gyarados. Just _please_, no more of this."

"Ok, Ash," she said softly, her lips curving into a warm smile. She looked at his pleading puppy dog eyes and sighed to herself – how on earth could she say no to such an endearing face?

"You don't have to watch the battles anymore," she continued, her smile changing ever so slightly and a strange glint appearing in her eyes. "We'll begin your next task after lunch."

"NOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Labour 2:_ Heads You Lose (The Nine-Headed Lernaean Hyrda)

As Misty promised, Ash was no longer required to referee after lunch and assigned a new and equally torturous task. Misty couldn't help but think about how convenient it was that Ash had shown up when he did, and gone and made complete tool of him self.

She was supposed give a group from the school a tour around the Pokémon habitats after lunch (the result of losing a coin toss to her sisters), but it too could be relegated to Ash along with more of her most hated jobs.

And thus, it was Ash's job to show a group of antagonising nine year olds Misty's beloved water Pokémon and act like he was a) interested in water Pokémon, and b) knowledgeable about water Pokémon on a level that defied both logic and reason.

"Did you know that water Pokémon are one of the most adaptable types of Pokémon?" he asked the group of students who looked incredibly bored. He tried to recall why exactly water Pokémon were so adaptable, knowing it was a speech Misty had given him on multiple occasions. "Because most water Pokémon know ice attacks, they only have one true weakness and that's-"

"Yeah, we know all that," a particularly annoying nine year old cut in. "We just want to see Gyarados."

"Yeah," another echoed. "Where's Gyarados?"

"We came to see Gyarados."

"Why are you hiding him from us? Why do you suck so much?"

Ash growled under his breath. _'Damn, Misty,'_ he thought to himself. _'Stupid brats.'_

"We had to put him down," Ash lied, trying his best to look solemn. "He ate a kid."

Well that finally shut them up.

"A kid?" one of them asked finally, their voice timid and shaking with fear.

Ash nodded sadly. "It was pretty gruesome," he told them with a grimace. "Some kid was here from a school tour group or something, just walking past the tank and Gyarados just shot out and ate him. There was blood everywhere, and guts.

"It was completely unexpected," he added, giving a pointed look at the kid that interrupted him earlier before he continued. "All of a sudden, he just took offence to the colour green."

The kid in question looked down nervously at his green shirt, gulping conspicuously.

"So, do you kids want to take a look at some of the other Pokémon?" he asked them. "I think you should all be fine just as long as you haven't had anything to eat in the past twenty-four hours."

"No we're ok," the kids all said at once. "We'll just be leaving."

"Alright," Ash called after them cheerfully. "Have a nice day!"

Task two: Complete.

* * *

_Labour 3: _Caught Red Handed (Capture the Golden Hind of Artemis)

"What happened to the tour group?" Misty asked as Ash returned to the gym, dusting his hands cheerfully.

"I guess they weren't interested," he shrugged, smiling knowingly.

"Well that's good," she replied. "I need you to catch me a magikarp," she said, tossing him a lure ball.

"What?" Ash asked incredulously. "You've got like a billion magikarp here. What on earth could you possibly need another for?"

"These are all bred in captivity," Misty replied, as though that made complete and utter sense. "I need a wild one."

"What for?"

"You'll see," she replied.

And so Ash was on his way to a nearby stream with Pikachu in toe for good measure when he heard Misty calling his name. Turning around to face her, a smile formed on his face, relief washing over him.

"I knew you couldn't be serious," he said as she came up to him. "I knew it was just a joke. Let's just call a truce, Myst, and be done with this."

"What on earth are you talking about, Ash Ketchum?" she asked, shaking her head at him. She was clearly enjoying torturing him too much for her own good. "I just came to give you my latest lure," she said, holding up a chibi buizel for him to see. "Sweet, isn't it?"

Cue the sweat drop.

* * *

_Labour 4: _Tenacity (Erymathian Boar)

Ash returned several hours later with a freshly caught magikarp in hand. It had been absolute hell, sitting there waiting for a bite. To make matters worse, he hadn't caught a single thing with his own lure (his favourite lure fashioned of a certain young gym leader), but the second he put on Misty's latest creation, he caught a _freakin'_ gyarados.

Had he thought about it, this would have made completely sense given that gyarados were known on occasion to snack on smaller/weaker water Pokémon. As Ash hadn't cared to think about it, he just assumed that it was the ultimate proof that the gods – along with Misty – were against him.

And, if that wasn't bad enough, he couldn't even catch the gyarados in question because he only had the one empty Pokéball on him (the lure ball given to him by Misty) and he needed that to catch the stupid magikarp. That would certainly teach him never to leave the house without his Pokébelt.

"Did you get it?" Misty asked as she spotted him. It was four o'clock by this point, so she was out front turning all the 'open' signs to 'closed' in order to deter over enthusiastic trainers and fans alike.

Ash nodded.

"Great," she said, suddenly slapping a bow on the Pokéball that he held out to her. "Go take this to Bill," she commanded, "it was his birthday yesterday, and I forgot to get him a present."

"No," Ash said shaking his head, "I refuse."

Misty just shrugged. "Suit yourself." She didn't bother reminding him of what 'suit yourself' entailed, as it was unnecessary. They both knew the bargaining chip that she had in her resources.

Ash sighed. He knew he couldn't refuse her. She knew he couldn't refuse her. He was, in short, screwed.

"Be back by dinner," she told him as she saw his shoulders slump in defeat. "Brock's making his 'lazy-boy-no-chew-stew', and Daisy's gone to get some fresh bread. Should be done by seven."

Ash just nodded sadly, trying his best to remember exactly what it was he liked so much about Misty Waterflower.

* * *

_Reprieve_

When Ash returned for dinner, things were strangely normal, as though Misty hadn't spent the day ordering Ash to do menial tasks and torturing him through whatever means were available to her.

They sat down to a comfortable meal, the two teasing each other across the table like their lives depended on it. Ash forgot that he was supposed to be mad at Misty, and was instead reminded of all the things that made her so irresistible.

"Do you think it's over?" Ash asked as he and Brock turned in at the Pokémon centre for the night.

"Knowing Misty?" Brock asked, a thoughtful look present on his face. "Far from it."

Ash woke up the next morning, hoping against hope that the horrors of the previous day were over and that he could finally have his long awaited battle against Misty. Misty had always been his favourite sparring partner.

When they found a message from Misty awaiting them at the desk, his hope grew, and in spite of him self he let himself believe that he was finally back in Misty's good graces and therefore, eligible for battle. They kindly thanked Nurse Joy, and collected Misty's four Pokéballs as requested before the four of them made their way to the Cerulean Gym.

But things only went down from there. Almost as soon as they stepped out of the Pokémon centre, a massive explosion had them cowering on the ground. The dramatic tones ringing through a pair of speakers alerted them to a familiar villainous trio.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth dats right."

"Woobafet."

"Mime!"

"Team Rocket," Ash, Brock and Dawn cried with a groan, followed by Pikachu's cry of "Pipikachu".

"Can we get this over with quickly?" Ash pleaded with them. "I'd really like to get to the gym and-"

"I suppose you have a date with your little twerpy girlfriend that you'd much prefer to be attending," Jesse cut in spitefully, her eyes narrowing at the twerps. "You think we don't have better things to be doing with our time?" she asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ash protested. "She's just a girl that happens to be my friend. You might as well say that Dawn is my girlfriend."

Jesse and James rolled their eyes in unison. "It doesn't work with that one," James replied, gesturing flippantly at Dawn.

"There's no point saying it about a girl that you don't like," Jesse added, "it would be like going around saying you and rock boy were an item."

"You know I'm right here," Dawn pouted. It was a good thing she was over her crush on Ash – this sort of talk was rather disheartening.

Ash just narrowed his eyes at them. After yesterdays trials he was desperate for his battle, and it hadn't exactly put him in a good mood. In a very unsportsmanlike gesture, Ash threw a Pokéball into the air, releasing his gastly on the unsuspecting trio.

"Scooby, use **hypnosis**," he commanded.

"You haven't seen the last of us twerp," Jesse argued sleepily as her eyes began to close heavily.

"You're dreaming if you think this is over," James added as his body collapsed to the ground.

Meowth just yawned and curled himself into a ball. "Looks like Team Rockets drifting off again . . . "

"What?" Ash asked as his two friends looked at him in awe.

"Nothing," Brock said, shaking the confusion out of his head. "Just wondering why we never tried that before."

"Never had a Pokémon who knew hypnosis?" Ash suggested with a shrug. "You coming?" he asked, unable to hide his impatience.

They nodded and followed behind, doing their best to keep pace.

* * *

_Labour 5: _ _ _It Happens (Clean the Augean Stables in a single day)

"She wants me to do what?!" Ash asked, his eyes bulging at the horror of what Daisy was suggesting.

"The gyarados tank," Daisy explained again. "She would have come out herself, but she's right in the middle of a battle. It's down the hall and to the left, and don't forget to check the pH levels when you're done."

Ash groaned painfully, wondering what exactly he had done to deserve such punishment. _'Oh right,'_ he thought, reminding himself that it was never a good thing to be on Misty's bad side. He really should have known better by now.

"Don't worry, Ash," Brock said encouragingly, "me and Dawn will help you out. Right, Dawn?"

"Um . . . well . . . Brock, do I have to?" Dawn pleaded, scrunching up her nose in disdain. "It's all icky and gross and there's like gyarados pooh everywhere. Please don't make me."

"Dawn," Brock replied, a slight warning tone in his voice. "You know this will go a lot faster if we all pitch in, and it's the least you could do after all the things Ash has done for you."

Dawn sighed. 'Moma Brock' knew a thing or two about guilt.

"Like, about that," Daisy cut in, looking thoughtful as she recalled her sister's words. "Misty like said that Ash can't get Brock's help or else he fails. But that doesn't mean you can't help out . . . uh . . ." Daisy paused as she tried to remember the name that Brock had used less than a minute ago, but all that came to mind was 'blue-haired, little sister's boyfriend stealing wench' and that just wasn't appropriate language to use around one so young.

_'What is she – like eight?'_ Daisy wondered to herself. _'I know guys like to trade them in for like a younger model, but this is totally ridiculous. He could at least get a girl who had gone through puberty.'_

Dawn rolled her eyes at Daisy's now vacant expression. "It doesn't seem fair that Brock gets out of it, but I still have to help," she pouted, crossing her arms sullenly.

"Technically Brock was banned," Ash countered, "but if you don't want to help you don-" Dawn was gone before he could even finish his sentence, taking Pikachu with her to god knows where.

And so with a defeated sigh, Ash grabbed his utensils and was off to do more of Misty's bidding.

"Stupid Misty," he muttered as he bent down on his knees to try and get the grit out of the deepest corners of the tank. "Stupid water Pokémon."

"I heard that," he heard a voice remark from above him, followed by what he considered a sanctimonious laugh.

He stood up to glare up at the redhead who sat hanging her legs over the edge of the empty tank, smiling innocently in his direction. "By the way, I hate you," he muttered coolly, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

The movement drew attention to the fact that he was shirtless, causing Misty to blush brightly. It was so distracting, in fact, that she failed to attend to anything else in that moment. "Geez, Ash. When did you get so hot?" she asked unthinkingly. She couldn't help but notice that he was somewhat more chiselled than your average teenage boy.

"What?" Ash asked, gaping at her. His mind tirelessly tried to comprehend what she had just said. "Did you just . . .?"

"I asked when you got so hot?" she said again in a less dazed manner, quickly trying to cover her lapse in judgment. She stood up, backing away from the edge. "You look like you need cooling off," she added to solidify her farce.

"Oh," he replied disappointedly. He had so hoped she meant something else.

"Maybe some water?" she suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Myst."

"As you wish," she replied. There was something in her tone that should have told him he was in for more pain. He should have seen it coming, that is, the high-pressured hose being pointed in his direction as the stream of water hit him dead on. It couldn't have been more painful if she had set Gyarados on him.

"Oh that's it, Misty," he cried, racing up the ladder and out of the tank. "You are so getting it."

He brought the bucket with him, chasing after her with dirty sponges and soapy water, and eliciting laughter and squeals of delight from the girl as she deftly dodge his arsenal. But as agile as Misty was, Ash did have one advantage over her, and he decided to use it, racing at the girl and tackling her to the ground using their weight discrepancies to ensure his victory.

She squirmed in his embrace as he pinned her underneath him, causing Ash to smile in satisfaction when she was unable to free herself.

"Get off me," she commanded, whacking his shoulder ineffectually.

"Don't pretend like you're not enjoying it, Myst," he teased, holding her a little tighter for affect.

"Like I want your smelly arms anywhere near me," she responded, screwing her nose up at him. "You're all gross and sweaty."

"And hot," he added, smirking at the look of horror that seemed to overcome her face. "I know you think so."

Her face turned red with anger and embarrassment, and her expression contorted into rage. "You get off of me right this instant, Ash Ketchum, or I'll-" she told him squirming vigorously.

"Or you'll what?" he asked, moving his face closer to hers. "What exactly do you intend to do to me, Misty?" he added, his voice taking on a husky, almost silky quality.

Misty desperately tried to form the words, or even the thoughts, to describe all the terrible things she intended to do to punish him, but they left her. As clichéd as it was to say so, she suddenly found herself lost in his chocolate brown eyes, and completely incapable of thinking of anything else.

She was incredibly aware of how close they were. His arms around hers; his torso pressed against her torso; their legs intertwined; and their faces only inches apart. It wouldn't take much to simply lift her head and seal his lips against her own.

She felt Ash release her wrist, his hand moving slowly towards her cheek and brushing the loose red hairs away from her face. His eyes stared longingly into hers, and then without warning, he closed in on the space between him and gently pressed his lips to her mouth.

The kiss only lasted a briefest instant. The first touch of her lips was enough to break him of whatever spell she had him under, and he quickly jumped back as though he had been electrified in the process. Maybe he had – it would at least explain the incredible tingling feeling that the touch of her lips left against his own.

"Misty, I'm sorry," he pleaded, closing his eyes tightly shut as he awaited her wrath. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that." His head dropped into his hands and his whole body slumped with the implication of what he had just done.

"Like what?" she asked, not sounding the least bit angry. He prayed her lack of anger wasn't because she was crying instead – he couldn't stand the thought of Misty crying. He'd much rather Misty mad at him and trying to kill him, than be cause for her to cry.

He looked up cautiously, slowly opening his eyes to look at her. She didn't look angry or sad. Instead she was giving him a sweet imploring look with her head tilted to one side. It was the sort of look that made his heart race in a not entirely unpleasant way.

"Like what?" she asked again, leaning forward on her knees.

He wondered when they had gotten so close. Once again their faces were merely inches apart. And for once it wasn't because of an argument, or some insane predicament brought on by Team Rocket, and somehow that thought made his breach catch in his throat and his legs turn to jelly.

"L-l-l-li-like," he stuttered unable to voice the notion aloud.

_'Like you were mine to kiss,'_ he thought to himself, turning his gaze away from her sadly. 

The touch of her fingers to his skin drew him from his trance, forcing him to look at her once again. Try as he might, he was caught by those blue-green pools once again. He should have known they would be his demise.

"Like this?" she asked softly before making her move. She gently cupped his cheek with her hand and drew his face towards her. On instinct, he closed his eyes and moments later he was rewarded by a light pressure against his lips.

Her lips moved tenderly against his, and he responded in kind, returning her kiss to the best of his ability. This was what a first kiss was supposed to be like – tender, electrifying, exciting, and sweet. He decided that none of the other kisses that he had experienced counted – that no one else counted but Misty.

She held his gaze as they broke apart, smiling at his awed expression. "Because you should know, Ash," she said, seemingly continued from whatever stream of conversation had existed prior to their kiss. She was emboldened by his response. "That if you're going to kiss me like that, you have no right to act surprise when I go and kiss you like this."

And suddenly her lips were pressed against his once again; harder this time, gently forcing his mouth open and running her tongue over the edge of his teeth before pulling away.

Her smug expression told him what this was. It was a game now, in fact, it was more than that – it was a challenge, one he was most definitely up for. She smirked at him in a way that seemed to say 'what are you going to do about it, Ketchum?'

It was his move.

He returned her smirk with a smile that made shivers run down her spine. There was something almost primal about that smile – like a predator teasing its prey. She couldn't take her eyes of his mouth, wondering coyly what he intended to do with it.

"If you're going to do that, Misty," he told her darkly, the smile on his lips broadening, "then perhaps you should be prepared for me to do this."

Without giving her a moment to question his actions, he moved towards her, pressing his lips hungrily against hers and wrapping his arms around his waist. Her challenge he considered an open invitation as such, and he grazed his teeth against her lower lip silently asking for admittance.

He smiled against her lips, a single thought flowing through his head:

_'Check mate.'_

~ to be continued ~

I wanted to carry this one on for longer, but that was just _the _perfect line to end it on.

Will definitely have this arc all up before September, though I have no idea when I'll have the second arc up. August is pretty busy for me assignment wise, so I don't have as much time as I'd like for writing, but I'll do my best to start arc two before the end of the year.


	9. Star Cross'd Lovers

This one is a bit of a filler, but kinda necessary to set the scene for the final chapter, so I'm going to try and update twice this week to make up for it (no guarantees however). Also, there will be a preview chapter after the final chapter with a few bits and pieces you can probably look forward to in the following arcs.

_Recap_

**Episode Title:** The Twelve Labours of Hercules  
**Closet town/landmark:** Cerulean City Gym (still)  
**Distance travelled: **0km  
**Pokemon mentioned:** Ten  
**Labours completed:** Five  
**Water fights that merged into a heated make out session with love interest/best friend: **One  
**Water fight merging into a heated make out session with your incredibly hot love interest/ best friend: **_Priceless_

Ash: The Last Stand – Star Cross'd Lovers

"Misty!" a loud voice cried, ruining the serenity of the moment.

"Sounds like you're wanted," Ash said lowly as he kissed her cheek.

"I'd rather stay here," she replied, somewhat distracted for obvious reasons.

"I'd rather you stay here too," he told her honestly, smiling goofily as the redhead snuggled into his naked chest, making herself comfortable. "Keep doing this," he added softly.

Misty lifted her head, leaning up for another kiss when the voice called again. It was much closer this time. She quickly jumped to her feet, leaving a very confused Ash suddenly wondering where all her warmth had gone.

"There you two like are," Violet said as she spotted her little sister and the object of her affections in the gyrados habitat.

She looked at the two curiously, especially Misty who was soaking wet and dishevelled in way completely unrelated to her water log. Ash sat on the floor wearing nothing but his sodden jeans, with his arms rested on his knees and a longing look on his face. Despite the fact that both seemed drenched through to the bone, the pair looked very hot and flushed.

Violet rolled her eyes, the look on Misty's face confirming her suspicions. The blue-haired twin made a mental note of all the people she would have to pass this news on to (Brock, Tracy, Lily, Daisy, Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, Nana Rose, and several of the Joy's to start with), but filed it away for later. Misty's eyes begged her not to say anything, probably worrying more about what she would say if pressed rather than Violet's questions.

"Misty you've got a challenger," Violet said simply, kindly refraining from asking the two questions persisting in her mind. Firstly, what were they doing in here? And secondly, where was Ash's shirt? There was a third question, but that one was not to be spoken in front of Ash but rather to saved for when the four of them (the Waterflower women that is) could set aside some time for some important sisterly chat.

"Oh, okay," Misty replied quietly, glancing back disconsolately at her best friend. She tried to convey to him how much she wanted to stay, but nothing seemed to get past the frightened look in her eyes, and so she left with Violet with her message un-transmitted.

"I'm so sorry, Misty," Violet whispered sincerely trying to put a comforting arm around her baby sister. "If I had known . . ."

Misty shrugged her off, quickening her steps in an attempt to loose the burnet. "I don't know what you thought was happening in there, but you're completely wrong," she said tightly, not daring to meet her sister's eyes. "Obviously you think you walked in on something, but you didn't so I don't know what you're apologising for."

"Well then I'm sorry that nothing happened," Violet answered her. "You know we're all rooting for you, baby sister."

"Yay me," was Misty's dark reply as she strode into the gym to face her challenger.

Gym battles had never been something that had interested Violet, but out of uncharacteristic concern for her sister, she silently took a seat on the sidelines. Although she didn't realize it, it was the first time she had watched her sister battle since Misty officially took up the position of gym leader.

The battle in question did nothing to showcase Misty's abilities as a gym leader. Even Violet with her limited experience and interest could tell that her little sister's head wasn't on the battle, but rather on a certain raven haired trainer with a suspiciously absent shirt. If not for Gyarados' own instincts, it would have been a rather pathetic loss.

Violet frowned as Misty absently congratulated the challenger on a great effort, trying to recall details of the battle to compliment the stranger on even though her mind was elsewhere. Violet was somewhat impressed by Misty's ability to compartmentalize.

"Misty, do you like mind if I take the next battle?" she asked, trying her best to make it sound like Misty was the one doing her the favour and not the other way round. There could be nothing worse for Misty than having her sister being sympathetic. "I was hoping to get some battle experience for Vespa."

"Sure. Whatever," she said, recalling Gyarados and not even thinking to look sheepish at Violet's false belief about Vespa's battle naivety. She just left, not even stopping to wonder what Violet would think of Vespa's apparently 'natural' battling ability.

Her thoughts were elsewhere; she was completely consumed with thoughts of the boy she loved.

She silently admonished herself for being so forward. Why on earth couldn't she be coy and sweet like other girls? Why did she have to go and pounce on him like he was a particularly juicy piece of meat?

_'What must he think of me?'_ she wondered painfully to herself. She tried to imagine the worst-case scenario, but she couldn't even nail that down. There were so many terrible possibilities.

What if he thought that a kiss was just a kiss? Regardless of his own thoughts on the matter, what if he had taken her actions for something purely physical, thinking her to be just one of _those_ girls? She wasn't the kind of girl who went around just kissing any old boy – it had to mean something, it had to be special – but maybe her actions said otherwise. She wasn't just kissing some boy – she was kissing_ the_ boy with all her heart, the only boy there ever could be and she hoped that he had seen that.

But then again, she didn't. What if she had said too much in her kiss? It was one thing for her to kiss him and tell him that she wanted them to be more than just friends, but she knew Ash wasn't ready to hear exactly how much she liked him. She wasn't even sure he could handle 'like', but love was an entirely separate matter and she knew that he wasn't ready to hear those words.

No matter what, a kiss changed things – several kisses, even more so. They had taken a step in their friendship/relationship that could not be undone even if she wanted to. It was just a question of how. Maybe they'd become boyfriend and girlfriend and live happily ever after, or maybe it would just become too awkward and be the end of their friendship altogether.

Even if it did lead the direction she wanted – to her and Ash becoming a couple – they could never know how long that would last, and if it didn't last forever, what would become of their friendship afterwards? She wondered if she would be truly willing to sacrifice their many years of friendship for something that may be short lived and would inevitably bare the end of it when it died.

But there was something more than that, something bigger than the two of them. Ash had a choice to make, and as much as she hoped he would, there was nothing to guarantee that she would be his choice in the end.

She closed her eyes, letting an errant tear fall slowly down her cheek. It would be the only tear she would shed on the matter. The rest of them would have to find them selves some other outlet.

_'Please, Ash,'_ she willed silently. _'Please choose me.'_

_

* * *

_

"Misty," Ash called as she entered the battling arena, hoping for the chance to talk to her about what had happened. In spite of them spending almost an hour making out, he hadn't had the chance to tell her that he liked her, and until he did things would be left uncertain.

"Like hey, Ash," Violet replied, greeting him on entrance. "You should see how totally awesome my vaporeon is. He's like a complete natural at battle. Today was like the first time he's battled, and he totally wiped the floor with this kid. And he like knows all these totally awesome attacks without me even training him. Totally incredible, right?"

Ash smiled tightly, doing his best not to laugh at Violet's exclamation. Although some Pokémon were natural battlers, he knew for a fact that Violet's vaporeon wasn't one of them. Not that he would be the one to tell Violet that Misty had been secretly training Vespa and using him in battle – he knew where his loyalties lay.

"Uh, where's Misty?" he asked, trying his best to change the subject. Violet sent him a sympathetic look that made him frown. "Is she alright?" he asked worriedly.

"She's totally fine," Violet replied quickly. "She like had some errands run."

"Ok," Ash replied, unconvinced by Violet's lie. "Did she have anything else she wanted me to do today?"

"Nope."

"Well, I guess, could you tell her that I was looking for her when you see her?" he asked hopefully. "I really need to talk to her."

"Totally, Ash," Violet said enthusiastically, smiling brightly to cover up the look of worry that flashed through her eyes. She couldn't seem to shake off the sense of foreboding she got about their current events.

Ash sighed loudly. "I'll just be at the Pokémon centre," he told her sadly. "So if she . . ."

"Of course," Violet nodded, understanding the words he didn't say.

Ash just sighed again as he went away. That just proved it: Misty was definitely avoiding him.

It took him awhile to figure it out, but it was clear enough now. There's no way she would willingly let one of her sisters take over her gym leader duties, and especially not Violet who was undeniably the worst trainer of the three sisters. The real question was why, and it was in the midst of discussing the matter with Brock that he worked that out.

The two were talking that evening on the couches in the Pokémon centre and Ash reluctantly retold the turn of events to a rather eager Brock who took in every detail with a look of thoughtfulness and contentment.

Ash couldn't help but sigh again as he came to the down-heartening conclusion. "I know Misty cares about me," he said soundly, "and I know Misty never does anything she doesn't want to do and . . . well . . . she kissed me too, didn't she? But I think as much fun as it was, it was a heat of the moment thing never to be repeated," he said sadly, his body slumping into the couch disconsolately.

Brock made to cut in with protest, but Ash continued. "I think she's regretting it now that we're out of our bubble," he concluded, a sad, wistful smile etched ironically on his lips. "Just pretend like you don't know, ok? For Misty's sake, pretend like it didn't happen."

"Ash," Brock said, trying to comfort the younger boy, "I think you're underestimating _how much_ she cares for you. This is Misty we're talking about – there must be something else. You know she isn't like that."

Ash shrugged, his gesture seeming to say that he didn't believe Brock. "No, I get it," Ash said.

"I don't blame her for it either. Just look at me," he continued, gesturing disdainfully to himself. "She's beautiful, and accomplished . . . she's practically an adult, and I'm just some kid that owes her a bike. I was stupid for thinking that we could ever be more than just friends."

As much as he tried to rebut Ash's words, Brock could think of nothing to console his friend. He had never seen Ash so sad in all the time they had known each other. Ash looked like he had just lost the most important battle of his life, and it seemed fitting analogy.

"C'mon, Ash," Brock encouraged, "you can't give up yet. You two have been through so much, shouldn't that count for something."

"I'm not giving up," he said solemnly, "but I know when I'm fighting a losing battle."

"Ash," Nurse Joy cut in before Brock could say anything more. "I've got another message for you from Misty Waterflower."

Ash nodded as he took the note from her, his sadness restraining his previous eagerness. The few short sentences written on it did nothing to improve his mood:

_Meet me at the gym at noon (no earlier!)  
You can have your battle.  
~ MW_

It was the one thing he had wanted since his arrival – the one thing he had been working so hard to get – but now it was almost unwanted. Perhaps it was because it felt like it was a tactic to get rid of him. Maybe it was because when he read her first sentence he had hoped she had wanted him for something else.

Regardless, it was the first time in his life he had ever approached a battle with anything less than full enthusiasm and determination, and even though Ash tried his best to appear indifferent about the whole thing, something about that worried Brock immensely.

The older boy crossed his fingers and prayed for the best. He had no idea what the outcome of this battle would be, but something told him that tomorrow was going to be a very eventful day.

~ to be continued ~

Total filler, but necessary filler. Hope you liked all the same. Here's a little laugh after a kinda angsty chapter.

Alternative punch line . . .  
**Finally finding, in the immortal words of Gary Oak "something more interesting than Pokemon and it happens to be in red there's shirt"**


	10. All is Fair in Love and War

_Recap_

**Episode Title:** Star Cross'd Lovers  
**Closest town/landmark**: Cerulean City Gym  
**Distance travelled:** 0km  
**Pokemon mentioned:** Two  
**Pokemon discovered to have natural battling ability:** One/Zero depending on what perspective you look at it from.  
**Never quite resolving what happened to Ash's 'suspiciously absent' shirt:** _Priceless_

Ash: The Last Stand – All is Fair in Love and War

_Although some things are sternly frowned upon . . ._

Somehow news seemed to have spread that _the _Ash Ketchum would be battling the renown Cerulean gym leader for the cascade badge that day, and the seats of the battle arena were filled with interested trainers well before noon. Ash had somehow been dubbed a favourite for this years Indigo competition, and many were eager to see what had earned him such odds.

Misty was similarly eager to see how Ash would apply his skills, although she wouldn't say as much. The overwhelming emotions twirling inside her seemed to have very little to do with the upcoming battle right now, and so much to do with the boy himself that she was starting to wish she had never accepted his challenge.

"Misty?" Lily questioned, giving her sister a very curious look, "let me just start by saying that your hair looks totally cute, but what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for my battle," Misty replied, frowning at her reflection as she fingered the orange curls that now framed her face and brushed her shoulders.

"Misty, you look so cute!" Violet cried. "I mean, like totally not as cute as us, but we could totally acknowledge you as our sister now. Although, not to sound like unappreciative or anything, but why are you looking so cute?"

"What?" Misty asked them moodily, glaring at her two sisters. "Is it suddenly a crime for me to take pride in my appearance?"

"No, it's just like so totally unusual," Lily replied. "What's the – like - occasion?"

"Real nice," she muttered, rolling her eyes at the twins. "I have a gym battle," she told them with a snarl. "I'm trying to look professional."

"In a skirt?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at the youngest Waterflower. "Isn't that the skirt we got you like two Christmas' ago?"

"Yes."

"And isn't that the top Daisy gave you when she found out it didn't fit her, that you said you wouldn't wear even if your life totally depended on it?" the strawberry-headed woman questioned.

"Your point?" Misty glared at her sister, daring her to question further.

"Misty, are you wearing heals?" Violet asked, her eyes widening in horror. Misty's eyes narrowed at the two.

"Daisy!" they cried in unison. "Daisy, come quick! Something's wrong with Misty!"

The oldest Waterflower raced into the room, ready to take charge of the situation and do whatever she could to help her baby sister. Like her two other sisters, she gaped at Misty's attire and couldn't help but comment.

"Baby sister, you look lovely," she said in awe taking in the whole ensemble, which consisted of a dark flounced pencil skirt, a starkly white bodice, with a ruffled edge blue half-jacket over top. "What's wrong?" she added sternly, somehow managing to drop the 'likes' from her sentence, and thus emphasising her point.

"Nothing's wrong," Misty replied moodily, glaring at her oldest sister. "In case you hadn't noticed, there happen to be a lot of people here today, and so I'm just trying to look that part. I thought you three of all people would understand something like that."

Daisy looked unperturbed by Misty's harsh look and tilted her head to the side smugly. "Of course something's wrong," she replied. "This has like nothing to do with them, and everything to do with whatever happened with you and like Ash yesterday."

"Nothing happened," she said through gritted teeth, ignoring her three sisters who rolled their eyes in unison. She growled loudly. "Will you please just drop it, ok? We're just friends, nothing more so please just forget about whatever you _think_ happened and quit bugging me about my friend."

She gritted her teeth further as each of her sisters sent her a sympathetic look and a knowing glance. Finally, Daisy risked saying something, smiling gently at her sister as she spoke.

"Oh, come on, Misty," she disagreed. "You like never were a good liar, and even we can see that what you feel for Ash goes like totally beyond friendship. People do not stress out for almost a week trying to work out what to wear to see someone who is _just_ a friend."

Lily and Violet nodded in agreement. "You didn't even put like that much effort into going out with Rudy," Lily added to reinforce Daisy's point, "And that was like an actual date."

"What?" Misty asked them incredulously, raising a stern eyebrow in their direction. "So I'm not allowed to look nice for my friends? Maybe I was dressing up for Mrs. K 'cause I wanted her to see what a lady I'd become. Ever think of that?"

"And what's your excuse now?" Violet countered with a sanctimonious smile that made Misty want to reach for the closest weapon.

"A person should look professional when engaging with a challenger," Misty replied haughtily, smiling tightly in her direction and wondering why she was having to repeat a point she had already made.

Daisy sighed at Misty's insistence and shook her head disbelievingly. She had to wonder sometimes where Misty had inherited such a strong stubborn streak – part of her suspected it was a mixture of Nana Rose and their father making the redhead almost impossible to argue with.

"Misty, in your like seventeen years of life, I have only seen you wear a dress or skirt on like three occasions," Daisy pointed out seriously. "And two of those were this month, coinciding with the presence of a certain totally cute dark-haired Pokémon Trainer."

Misty smiled tightly at her sister, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "I don't know what you're insinuating, Daisy," she replied, muttering her sisters name like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "But you'll do well to remember who bought you that thesaurus."

Silence filled the room after Misty's words, until the three older girls, as they embraced the youngest in a four-way hug, shared a unanimous cry of sympathy.

"Oh, baby sister," Daisy cooed softly, forcing her sister to meet her eye. "Nothing is ever going to happen if you keep like refusing to even admit your feelings like this. If you won't tell us how you feel, then like at least tell him."

Misty just nodded her head in defeat.

She wondered if they realized just was on the line this time. It was more than a gym battle. More than pride.

And she just knew it would break her heart.

* * *

Ash tried not to get nervous when he saw the huge turn out for his battle, although in truth it had nothing to do with the crowd and everything to do with his opponent. The crowds had never been a problem in his other battles, at least not since his first time at the Indigo Plateau.

But today was very different from the Indigo Plateau. Whenever he had battled before a crowd like this in the past, he had always been secure in the knowledge that somewhere Misty was there cheering him on, but today he wasn't so sure. He had no idea where she stood in relation to the battle specifically, and him generally.

She refused to see him at any point before their battle – that was the message her sisters had relayed to him when he tried to talk with her at 11:30 am. When he asked why, they shrugged him and gave him another of those sympathetic looks that just made him more concerned. It was not like the Waterfower sister's to be so considerate.

He looked at the large digital display located upon one of the sidewalls, counting down the seconds left until twelve. _'Trust Misty to make an entrance,' _he thought to himself as he watched the last ten seconds tick away.

And when she finally arrived he knew she was worth the wait. Never before in his life had he felt the need to utter the word 'sensational', but that was what she was. She was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, awe-inspiring and enchanting. In short, she was sensational in every sense of the word from her long legs to her tiny waist to creamy skin, brilliant eyes and flaming red hair. She was perfect.

"Cheater," he muttered resentfully to his prized Pokémon who was, as always, at his side as they watched Misty make her grand entrance. "How on earth does she expect me to beat her when she's looking like that?" he asked. "I can hardly think, let alone battle. That top must be against the rules," he proclaimed, gesturing to the low cut bodice that clung to her womanly figure and revealing a teasing hint of cleavage that made his mouth water ever so slightly.

"Pika_chu_," the Pokémon replied, rolling his eyes at his master. Sometimes he wondered how the boy ever managed to survive without him, but then he remembered that even when they were together the boy tended to almost kill himself, and so Pikachu began to wonder how on earth he managed to survive _with _Ash.

Given the crowd, Daisy had taken it upon herself to announce the battle, while Brock had kindly offered to take her place as referee.

"Today's like battle is a three-on-three battle between the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and the Cerulean City Gym leader, Misty Waterflower," Daisy explained cheerfully. "Neither may substitute. Ash's team consists of Bulbasaur, Gastly, and Pikachu, where as Misty shall be battling with Staryu, Politoed, and Seadra. The battle shall now – like – begin!"

Ash gave a quick determined nod to try and get him self into battle mode as he fingered the two Pokéballs on his belt. He really wished that he had his hat right now, as though that somehow would be enough to get his mind in the right place. Instead he was having great difficulty trying to focus on anything but Misty.

"Go Ga-"

"Time Out!" Misty cried, cutting off Ash's attempt to call out his first Pokémon. She jumped down from the slightly raised podium and gestured for him to follow him. "This way, Ketchum," she commanded blandly, barely sparing a glance in his direction.

The crowd gaped as the challenger and gym leader exited the arena, murmuring quietly with speculations, but none of them would have come even close the truth.

_'Was this it?'_ they wondered collectively (bar a few individuals who were more optimistic than the group as a whole). Rumour had it that the gym leader had forced him to do all kinds of terrible acts before she accepted his challenge, so maybe she had more for him before she would see him in battle. It made them wonder what he could have done to offend the girl that would have him punished so severely.

Misty led Ash out of the battling grounds, taking his hand once they were out of view and dragging him to some secluded hallway. Once she was secure in their privacy, she pressed her lips desperately against his, running her free hand through his tangled raven locks as she savoured the feel of his lips. If Ash had known any better, he would have noted that she kissed like it was their last.

Ash immediately returned her action, his initial shock subsiding to the pleasure of her kiss. He untwined their hands so that he could wrap his arms around her, bringing her closer to him so that he could deepen their kiss. Every movement he made was a gesture to bring himself closer to her.

But reluctantly, Misty drew herself away, pulling back from his embrace. She didn't know what action she regretted more. The kiss was breaking her resolve, but ending it so abruptly was leaving her wanting. All she knew was she'd never be able to get the words out if she kept kissing him – if they kept that up she knew she would just end up choosing for him and she wasn't willing to do so no matter how much she enjoyed the alternative.

She felt Ash's arms tighten around her, and she knew he was eager to continue with their previous activities (she was equally eager but in possession of a degree of self control that Ash lacked). In order to halt what she considered an attempt to seduce her (and a pretty good one at that), she leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. The look of confusion that sprung across his features told her that he had gotten her message – there was something more important that needed attending to first.

"Ash, I like you," she said plainly, meeting his gaze steadfastly. "And please don't say you like me too unless you mean it the way that I do," she added, cutting him off before he made the obligatory friendship response.

A sly grin formed on his face and he loosened his grip ever so slightly. "And exactly how do you mean it, Misty?" he asked, his smile broadening as she scowled at him and tried to cross her arms from within his embrace.

"Forget it," she scowled. "If you're going to be a jerk about it then I've changed my mind."

He smiled senselessly, planting a soft peck against her lips. "I like you too, Myst," he admitted sincerely.

"Well good," she replied stiffly. "I'm glad that we've established that we're on the same page here."

"Me too," he said, coupling his words with an attempt to lean forward and capture her lips. She halted his attempt by moving her index finger up against his lips in a gesture, which very clearly said 'thou shalt not pass'.

"Do you really think that I would suspend a gym battle so I could drag you off to some corner to make out?" she asked him sceptically. "What kind of gym leader do you think I am?"

"The kind that really, _really_ likes me and wants to reward me for doing such a good job on the gyarados habitat?" She raised an eyebrow at him and resisted the urge to tell him he had 'missed a spot'. "I bet you like me so much that you _love _me," he teased happily, not realizing how close he was to the truth.

"Don't push me, Ketchum," she said darkly.

"Oh fine," he pandered. "But only because I want you in a good mood when I ask you to be my girlfriend." He said the words casually, but the look of hope in his eyes told her there was nothing casual about it. He hoped she said yes.

"For crying out loud, Ash," she growled, pushing herself out of his arms. "You just have to pick the worst possible moment don't you!"

"Well I would have said something earlier, but it's kind of hard to ask someone out when they're going out of their way to avoid you," he argued back, annoyed at her sudden change in mood. Wasn't she supposed to be happy about this? If she liked him like she said she did, shouldn't she be pleased that he wanted to commit himself to her and no one else?

"I had my reasons," she argued. "And this just proves it. You never think about anything, do you, Ash?"

"I think about you," he replied sarcastically. "And while you were busy with your reasons, I thought about this a lot. It's the only thing I've thought of since you kissed me yesterday."

Somehow she managed to overlook how sweet Ash was being and carried on her side of the argument. "Obviously you didn't think hard enough or you would have realized exactly what it meant for me to be your girlfriend, Ash," she yelled, her narrowed eyes darkening with sadness.

Ash caught the look, and immediately felt himself drain of anger. The look of sadness in her eyes filled him instead with worry and concern – whatever she wasn't telling him was going to be bad for both of them. He approached her slowly, cautiously taking her hands in his. "What is it, Myst?" he asked softly.

She made a gesture that was halfway between a shrug and a shake. "It's nothing," she muttered, looking down at their joined hands. "Just that, if you really want me to be your girlfriend, then I can't give you the cascade badge, and if you want the cascade badge I can't be your girlfriend. I told you it was nothing."

Ash gaped. She was right. How could he not have thought of that? If he received a cascade badge from her while they were in a relationship his entire Pokémon career would be called into question. They wouldn't just question the merits of their own battle, but every other battle he had ever been involved in, maybe even the various titles he had acquired. They'd search his whole life for any sort of impropriety and his career would undoubtedly be over.

But this was Misty? He couldn't give her up, could he?

"So it's you or the badge?" he asked, his voice heavy with disbelief. "If I get the badge, then we can never be together?"

"Maybe," she shrugged as though it was of little significance. "That really depends on you. I suppose if we were both still interested a year or so from now we could try again," she replied ignoring the voice in her head that reminded her that she would _always_ be interested in Ash Ketchum.

"What difference would a year make?" he asked, scowling at the thought. Ash was never one for putting off gratification. He didn't want to be with Misty in a year, he wanted to be with her now, and the sooner they got back to making out the better in his books.

Misty was silent except for the soft sigh that left her lips. "We should get back to the battle," she said as she began walking back to the arena. "I guess all I have to say is . . . either way I understand. I know how important this is to you, Ash, and you'd be forgiven for putting that first.

"I promise I won't hold it against you if . . . you know . . ."

"I know."

* * *

The battle began once again as they returned to the arena. Ash called out Scooby-Doo and Misty in turn called Politoed, the Pokémon cheerfully clapping his hands as he readied him self for battle. Ash's mind was only half on the battle, and so it hadn't even occurred to him that a gastly might not have been the best choice to start with against Misty's water Pokémon.

When Misty called for a **watergun** from Politoed he barely had time to respond by commanding Gastly to fade and hit back with a **confuse ray**. Scooby disappeared at almost the exact moment that Politoed's attack would have hit the spectre. Gastly's eyes were glowing as he reappeared directly in front of Politoed, staring deeply into the amphibian's eyes until they shared the sinister glow.

Misty frowned as she considered her options. She could wait for the confusion to fade and leave Politoed defenceless to whatever attack Ash had planned – she was kind enough to assume he had a strategy in mind – or she could call for an attack and potentially harm her own Pokémon in the midst of the action. She decided to try using **bubble** defensively, knowing that even if the attack did end up hitting Politoed as well, it would do more damage to Ash's Pokémon than it would hers.

Ash called for a **shadow ball** and Scooby opened his mouth to gather the energy required for the attack. The spray of bubbles from Politoed hit neither their target nor their source in the midst of confusion, and Scooby's attack gathered force unabated.

"Politoed, dive!" Misty commanded once the amphibian broke from the spell of confusion. The Pokémon barely avoided hit by the glowing violet ball that had been aimed at him, the attack glancing his side as he dived under the surface.

With a sigh Ash called his next attack. He had half a mind to throw the whole thing – at least that way he wouldn't really have to think about it. It was one thing to lose something that you never had, but to lose a thing within your grasp and then having it taken away, that was something else entirely.

The black beam shot from the gastly's eyes as he attacked with **deadly nightshade**. The attack was matched by Misty's use of **ice beam**. Both attacks hit their target, and although Politoed's had been the more powerful of the two, the already greatly weakened Pokémon seemed almost unsteady after the onslaught.

"Politoed, return," she said, recalling the amphibian to his Pokémon. "You did great, Politoed. Now go, Seadra!"

Misty waited for Ash to call an attack, rather than jumping the bullet and having him evade her the same way he had with Politoed. Only once Ash had called for Scooby to use **hypnosis **(she assumed he was preparing to use dream eater) did she call for a **water gun** from Seadra. The powerful stream of water hit gastly dead on, knocking the poison type into the water as an added bonus. Scooby was in Seadra's territory now. One last water attack was enough to finish him off.

Scooby was recalled, and Bulbasaur sent in as his replacement. The bulbous dinosaur braced himself from attack, and Misty couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ash's old team member. In spite of his initial resistance, Misty had always had a soft spot for the grass-type, probably because with his stubbornness and immediate dislike of Ash, he reminded her a lot of herself.

So far they were on equal grounds. Bulbasaur was resistant to water attacks, but weak to ice – both of which Seadra had at her disposal. On the other hand, Seadra was weak to grass attacks, so it was anyone's game really.

Both trainers went straight for type trumps: a **razor leaf** from one side, and a **blizzard **attack from the other. The attacks seemed to foretell of how well matched to the Pokémon were as the majority of projectile from both attacks met one another and both Pokémon were hardly touched by the assault.

Ash's next call of attack was **poison powder**. As the fine dust of sleeping powder drifted towards Seadra, Misty called for the Pokémon to **dive **and follow it with an **ice beam**.

"Stay vigilant, Bulbasaur!" Ash called to his Pokémon. "And be ready to dodge."

"Bulba!" the vegetative dinosaur nodded, getting himself ready to pounce at any moment.

They both waited patiently for Seadra's onslaught, knowing it could come from any direction. Watching the pool carefully, Ash looked for even the tiniest ripple to tell him where Seadra was coming from, but the water was perfectly still and Seadra could be anywhere within the massive tank.

A minute went by, and then another, and everything seemed to hush in anticipation. They all knew what was coming, but the question was when. They had seen Seadra's blizzard, and if that was anything to go by the Pokémon was likely to have a pretty strong ice beam at its disposal.

The sudden splash of water as Seadra appeared echoed through the arena. She attacked immediately, not giving Bulbasaur the chance to dodge. The grass-type allowed him self to be pushed back by the attack, using the momentum to find his way onto another platform and reducing the damage that may be inflicted by the attack.

"**Vine whip**!" Ash called, as soon as Bulbasaur was back on solid ground. The vines shot out immediately and wrapped themselves around the sea horse before she had the chance to dive away. "Start powering up a **solar beam**."

"Toss him off, Seadra," Misty called, watching as her Pokémon struggled to wriggle its way out of Bulbasaur's tight grasp. Misty frowned – simple force certainly wasn't going to work, especially with Bulbasaur being the stronger of the two, so it was time to rely on wits. "Seadra, aim a **water gun** at the platform."

"Sea!" the Pokémon agreed. A stream of water shot form her mouth, aimed at the platform as suggested. As water began to cover the surface, Bulbasaur began to lose traction and was forced to release his foe or end up tossed into the water.

"You ready?" Ash asked, glancing at Bulbasaur who gave him a determined nod. "Bulbasaur, **solar beam**!"

"C'mon, Seadra," Misty commanded in response, "one last **ice beam **should do it!"

Bulbasaur directed his bulb in the direction of Misty's seadra, and Pokémon similarly readied itself for attack. The two powerful attacks streamed from their respective Pokémon, clashing and filling the arena with light and energy blinding the two trainers and their spectators.

When their vision returned, Seadra was floating belly up in the pool, obviously fainted by the attack, and Bulbasaur . . . Bulbasaur was frozen solid.

_'What are the odds?'_ Ash thought ironically to himself. (A/N: 10%)

"Both Bulbasaur and Seadra are unable to battle," commented Daisy, her voice tinged with awe. "It comes down to just Pikachu and Staryu."

Misty and Ash returned their immobilized Pokémon and each sent their Pokémon into the field. This is what it came down to: Pikachu vs. Staryu. Ash's starter vs. Misty's first Pokémon; it was almost poetic in a grandiose, fated sort of way. There was no such thing as coincidence.

Ash called for a **thunder shock** and Misty responded by calling on Staryu to spin. Ash was thus shocked – to say the least – when Staryu's action actually deflected the attack.

Misty noted the look of shock on her best friend's face. "Neat trick, right?" she asked smugly, knowing he hadn't expected that defence. "We haven't quite mastered thunder shock, but I think this is a more useful use.

"Now," she continued, using Ash's surprise to her advantage. "Staryu, **rapid spin**!"

"**Agility**!" Ash called, quickly shaking himself out of his stupor as the starfish came spinning through the air towards his electric mouse. Pikachu dashed away, shuddering as he felt a swift wind sweep past him.

"Staryu, use **swift attack**."

"Pikachu, **quick attack **and follow it with a **volt tackle**."

Pikachu dodged deftly away from the oncoming attacks, which slashed through the air, quickly making his way to his opponent. He charged himself with electricity and increased his speed to power the attack.

Misty called for **light screen** as Pikachu advanced on her Pokémon, but seeing the power behind the attack, she wasn't sure what good it would do. She was right to be worried; Pikachu's attack broke right through Staryu's protection and hit the Pokémon hard, sending it flying back into the pool.

Not for the first time in her life, Misty was grateful of the rejuvenating affects that water had on her Pokémon. Hopefully it would help with some of the damage done by Pikachu's attack. Unfortunately, it also made Staryu a sitting target for Ash's next move.

Misty's eyes widened as Ash called for **thunder**. She called desperately for the starfish to get itself out of the water and start spinning once again. An electric attack would be even more devastating in water than on land, but thunder would be painful either way. She wondered whether Staryu's spin defence would be able to handle attack as powerful as thunder as she hadn't had the opportunity before now to test it against anything more powerful than a thunderbolt.

The battleground lit up with electricity as Pikachu let loose the attack. Misty watched her Pokémon carefully to see what sort of affect the attack was having. It was clear that Staryu's action was deflecting some, but not all of the attack, and while it was having a reduced affect on the star shaped Pokémon, it was having an affect none the less.

Misty called for another attack, her face hardening in determination. She knew this would be her last call, and so she was going to make it big. There was only one attack to call on now. "Staryu, **hydropump**!"

Well two could play at that game. Ash's call for **thunder** followed as powerful jets of water burst in Pikachu's direction. With a cry of war, Pikachu let loose a vast amount of energy, lighting up the arena once again. Both Pokémon were hit hard. It was all Pikachu could do to keep standing, but Staryu was down for the count.

"Staryu is unable to battle," Daisy's voice commented. "The battle like goes to the challenger – Ash Ketchum!"

Misty sighed, leaving her platform and meeting Ash halfway around the edge of the pool. This was it. Their moment of reckoning so to speak, and she wished it wasn't happening.

She was disappointed with herself for the loss. Things would have been so much easier if she had won. She had failed the both of them.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to claim your prize now," Misty said sadly, her eyes lowering to the ground. She refused to let him see how much his choice would affect her.

"Indeed I will," Ash replied with a smile. He stepped closer, gently lifting her face towards his with two fingers, and laying his lips against hers in a heart felt gesture of friendship and something very like love.

"But . . . the badge . . ." she gaped when he pulled away.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her expression. "There are fifteen other gyms in Kanto, Myst, and any of them will meet the Pokémon League requirements just as well as yours."

His expression softened as his eyes locked on hers. He lowered his voice as he continued. "But there's only one Misty Waterflower," he finished before capturing her lips once again.

"So, Misty?" he asked slyly as he broke away, loosely encircling his arms around her frame. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"On one condition." She shrugged playfully, teasing lighting up her eyes. It was in that moment he knew that he would never be able to deny her anything – not when she was looking at him like that.

That smile, those lips, those eyes . . . they had surely been brought together to be his undoing. But for three words he would forgive whatever ungodly being had sent her to affect his demise.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Kiss me again."

~ End of Arc 1 ~

Ash: The Last Stand (Beginnings)


	11. Thanks and Previews

Technically, I should have done this last chapter, but I like to keep the last chapter clean so no authors notes ever. I'm sure you're all more interested in the preview(s) promised, so I'll get this over with quickly. I'd just like to thank the following for reviews, favourites, and alerts:

ThePalletTownKid  
Arcane Rainbows  
Ri2  
licoricejellybean  
Anonymous  
susiipie  
Legendary Fairy  
pikagurl23  
Anonymous Pokemon Fan  
AncientAngel50  
pokeshipper409  
Steve  
Ronmione x3  
Amelli-Kara  
paiia-chan  
HighQueen  
Steveaaml  
phantomwrita12  
AComplimentInDisguise  
Nellabelle  
thedakrpokemaster  
Okami Hogosha  
JaeBard  
DR14  
BESERK KNIGHT

Batthan  
blazevoir  
Chris Ganale  
fairyqueen maeve  
K. T. Waterflower  
Lady of Roses  
Pokeshipper101  
Roses 'n Horses  
tecnawinx90  
merise  
Fortune Hunter  
kster  
watts63

BlackTea  
c2kaos  
Cyntalan  
Dreamnorn  
Gunseng  
Jasper and Onyx  
kirby163  
Sephirmaug  
Shade-the-Hedgehog  
stupidsean18  
Uppa  
VanessaMarie

Now, with that out of the way, here come the previews. Some of them are just lines, others paragraphs, and there's a good sized chunk one for the end. I'm not sure how much or how many of these I'm going to use, but I'm sure you'll all get a laugh or two out of it anyway.

So without further ado, in no particular order . . .

* * *

"For the last time, Ash! Brock is not Tracey's boyfriend!" Misty screamed. "Think harder."

Ash cringed as a thought came to mind. "It's not Professor Oak is it?" he asked, making a sickened face. "Because that would be soooo wrong. He's old enough to be his grandfather."

"No it's not Professor Oak," Misty replied through gritted teeth. "But you're getting warmer."

"So it's someone from Pallet?"

"YES!" Brock and Misty yelled at him.

"It's not me is it?" he asked, paling as he pointed worrying to himself. Brock and Misty dropped to the floor in stupification.

* * *

"That's it!" Ash cried, commanding the attention of the room. "From now on, Misty is the only person allowed to have any fantasies involving me - romantic or otherwise."

"I second that," Misty agreed, looking pointedly at the pretty burnet across the room.

* * *

"You saw their reactions," Jesse told him. "They've got no reason to lie about this."

"It's a lot to take in," he replied quietly

"You think it's a lot for you?" Jesse asked incredulous. "I've just found out the kid we've been stalking and trying to rob for the past six years is (?)"

* * *

"Misty!" he cried gleefully as he heard a familiar laugh echo through the silence. Throwing his previous caution to the wind, Ash raced into the foreboding darkness, thinking of nothing but the fastest way to get himself to Misty and to stay there forever.

"He's completely in love with her, isn't he?" Dawn asked rhetorically as she watched disappear. She suddenly knew exactly what it was Brock hadn't wanted to tell her so as to let Ash work it out for himself.

"Completely," a voice that wasn't Brock's replied, drawing the remaining party's attention. "Although it's probably not fair for me to say so."

Dawn gaped as the most elegant woman she had ever seen in her life appeared from the darkness. She was almost ethereal, her pale skin glowing against her dark navy corset and silk skirt that seemed to drift behind her as pulled by some magical breeze. Her hair was dark and long - finger tip length at least - the obscure (?) colouring more evident against the blacker than black 3/4 length jacket she wore over top. Her eyes were brilliant and full of such intrigue and knowledge that Dawn almost shuddered under the woman's gaze. When she moved it almost seemed like she was floating.

"Who are you?" Dawn half whispered, unable to keep the awe from her voice. She had never been so entirely struck by one person before in her life.

"I am - " the woman began, but she was cut off by a not entirely unexpected gesture from Brock. Given Dawn's own appraisal of the woman, it was unsurprising that Brock had reacted in the usual way.

"(?)," he said almost softly as he grasped her hand in his and knelt down before her. He gazed adoringly into her eyes, a goofy grin plastered on his face as he declared his love. "I am completely under your power. My princess . . . my love . . . I'm sure you don't have to look too far into the future to know that you and I are meant to be!"

"(?)?" Dawn asked. "That means your-" she began, but she was cut off by the strangest sound she had ever heard, at least in response to Brock seemingly doing his darndest to creep the woman out (at least in Dawn's opinion). She giggled - the beautiful, elegant woman who had walked into the room with an air of worldliness was actually _giggling_ at one of Brock's corny lines. And even more than that, Dawn could swear she could see a pink blush forming on (?)'s pale cheeks.

Dawn could do nothing but stare. Someone had actually responded to one of Brock's pick up lines, and it wasn't a slap or something akin to Nurse Joy's gracious attempts to let him down gently (which were entirely futile), but encouragement even. And when Brock continued, pilfering his own brother's line about marble and lapus gems, the smile on (?)'s face said it all.

It looked like Brock had finally hit his home run.

* * *

Dawn's eyes narrowed at the two young women ahead of her. Here she was bundled up in layer upon layer of clothing looking like an only mildly attractive marshmallow, while those two looked like a couple of gorgeous snow bunnies in only slightly more clothing than their usual attire.

"Why aren't you guys cold?" she asked, her teeth chattering noisily as she spoke. "It must be like two degrees (celcius) here."

Misty and (?) just shrugged. "I guess we're just used to the cold," Misty replied. "Sinnoh's a lot more tempid, you know." A/N: let's assume it is

* * *

"If Misty's sent you in here to talk me out of this, I'm not going to change my mind," Brock said simply, not getting up from the bed where he sat cross-legged with his eyes closed. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. "This isn't some spur of the moment decision. I've been thinking about it for a very long time and I love her and that's pretty much the only thing that matters."

"I'm not really sure why I'm here," Ash admitted honestly, scratching the back of his neck. "So, you really love her?" he asked awkwardly.

Brock nodded. "And before you or Misty say anything, it's not because she's the only girl in the universe that doesn't have a restraining order against me and actually lets me touch her on occasion," he said with a half smile as he opened his eyes and indicated for Ash to sit beside him so they could have a heart to heart. "She's wonderful," he sighed with a smile.

"But you guys have only been going out for six months," Ash protested, his voice becoming panicked. "I mean, me and Misty have liked each other for way longer so does that mean we must be in love too?"

_'Yes,'_ Brock thought to himself, resisting the urge to chuckle at Ash's naivety.

* * *

"Oi!" Daisy cried as her sister tried to commandeer a bottle of the sparkling Muscat that had been served at the party. "You are like technically still under my supervision, so there will be none of the hard stuff for you, missy. And the same goes for you, Ashy," she added sternly, giving Ash a hard look. "Chocolate or Raspberry?" she asked, holding up two alco-pops for Misty to decide between.

* * *

She gently kissed his cheek before dropping his hand, and Ash's eyes continued to follow her as she walked away. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as Misty and tonight she was stunning. Without further introspection, Ash decided then and there that he would marry Misty Waterflower someday or die trying.

* * *

"How come this stuff didn't matter before?" Ash complained, wordlessly cursing stupid league regulations trying to prevent him from earning his badge. He had already had to give up one badge for no other reason than Misty being more fun to kiss than the cascade badge, and now he was finding out he would have to do the same again unless he could think of some way to get around this stupid (?).

The gym leader before him shrugged, and offered a wane smile. "I guess we really didn't think you'd get very far," she replied casually, not even attempting to spare his feelings. "But I think that hardly matters now."

* * *

"Are you going to come see the latest ballet?" Misty asked her long suffering boyfriend as they conversed via videophone. She gave him an almost pleading look as his eyes darted away, and suppressed a sigh of frustration. "Daisy's got a shoot next week, so I'll be take her place as the lead."

"I don't know, Misty . . ." he replied, too guilt ridden to meet her eye. He knew she wanted him there, but he didn't want to put off his training and lose time heading to Cerulean when the league competition was getting closer and closer. "I've got a lot of things . . ."

"It's ok, Ash," she told him with a smile that almost seemed genuine. "I know that your training is really important to you. It's going to be so weird kissing Tracey . . ."

"What?!" Ash cried as she trailed off.

"It's nothing," she replied with a shrug. "You know I'd much rather it was you playing the part . . ."

"Fine then, I will," he replied determinedly. "I'll see you in a week." And with that he hung up the phone, calling to Brock, Pikachu, and Dawn that they better get their asses into gear because they were leaving for Cerulean in half an hour whether they liked it or not.

Misty smiled victoriously.

"Misty, there's like, no kissing scene between those characters," Daisy pointed out, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"There is now," Misty replied, nodding her head in determination.

"But they're brother and sister," Daisy replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Ok, so I didn't exactly think this out, but it worked didn't it?"

Violet walked into the room at the point, noting the looks that her two sisters shared. "Please like tell me that look doesn't mean what I think means," she begged. "I can't stomach another rewrite."

"Violet," Misty said sweetly, flashing a smile at the second eldest Waterflower. "It's just a teeny tiny re-write, and only for the first week."

Violet raised an incredulous eyebrow. "She wants a kissing scene between Vorvis and Arianna," Daisy answered to Violet's questioning look.

"But they're like related," Violet answered with a look of disgust similar to Daisy's etched across her face. "Like really related. Like I'm going to have to re-write about three quarters of the script _related_!" she screamed the last part.

"But, Violet, it was the only way," Misty pleaded sullenly. "There's no way I was letting him get away with some excuse about his training."

Violet sighed, shaking her head at her little sisters desperate expression. They had all gone through their various boyfriends and knew that sometimes desperate measures were needed to get the attention of their beau. "You are so lucky that I love you baby sister. Sooooo lucky."

* * *

"Do you know how grateful we've been all these years that you two never had anything in the same egg-group?" he half-questioned/half-screamed at them.

"Brock, it's no big deal," Misty told him soothingly. "This sort of thing happens all the time."

"Really, Misty?" Brock replied sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at the redhead. "You mean that Pikachu routinely goes around impregnating fairy-group Pokemon just because they're in heat?" He gave her a cold look that made Misty shudder - she had never seen Brock so angry in her life.

Of course, Misty refused to let him know he had gotten to her and began to get defensive. "Well, I don't know," she replied, her voice laced with equal sarcasm as she jumped to her feet. "I assume its only the really cute ones like Zuri, and you know, ones in whoms vicinity he's left alone."

"What were you guys doing back there anyway?" Dawn asked, looking genuinely confused. She jumped back as Misty turned her glare upon the younger girl. "Nevermind."

"Look I know we were irresponsible not watching them," Misty admitted ruefully, "but you're acting like we knew this was going to happen if we left them alone. Even when he was 'round other females, Pikachu has always been able to restrain himself. He's never done anything like this before, and Zuri is barely a teenager."

"Yeah," Ash cut in, stepping up to defend both his girlfriend and his Pokemon. "Pik's never tried to knock up Buneary and god knows that thing has been in heat at least three times since we met it."

"Buneary is going to be so disappointed," Dawn sighed, sympathizing with her love sick rabbit. "Pikachu, what's Zuri got that Buneary doesn't got?" she demanded of the electric mouse indignantly.

Pikachu just yawned and nuzzled his new mate. He had never had a mate before, perhaps because opportunity had never presented itself previously, or perhaps - as Brock seemed to be insinuating - simply because Misty had never owned a suitable mate before now what with most of her Pokemon either being water group or genderless. Regardless, Zuri would be his only mate as pikachu's tended to mate for life, and Pikachu felt sure that Ash would be very pleased by that little factoid. Now he'd never be rid of Misty.

Brock was unconvinced by their argument. "Of course you guys should have known!" he cried, throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation. "Do you think this is just some kind of coincidence that the soon-to-be parents are _your_ marril," he said pointing at Misty, "and _your_ pikachu," he finished pointing at Ash.

"This is exactly the sort of thing Professor Oak and I have been trying to warn you guys about for years," he muttered, almost to himself. "And then bloody Gary Oak manages to convince Tracey that he should send Misty one of Marril's litter - after his Kingdra knocked up her and almost every other female water Pokemon on the reserve, of course - just to see what happens. As though he didn't believe his own grandfather's research."

"What warning?!" Misty cried indignantly. "I don't recall anytime you told us to keep them apart just in case they ever fell like 'getting jiggy' with each other one of these days."

"Wait," Ash said, surprisingly catching a familiar thread in Brock's speel and for once in his life ignoring the mention of Gary Oak in favour of more pressing issues. "You mean that thing you guys are always saying about the Pokemon-Trainer bond, and reflecting 'romantic attachments'. I thought you were just trying to warn me that May had a crush on me. Do you know how much it freaked me out when Bulbasaur liked her bulbasaur back. I thought that meant I was supposed to like May, but then when I called the Professor, he said it usually only happened with the Pokemon you have the strongest connection with so for me it would be Pikachu, and I guess for you it would probably be Happiny now, and for Misty it would be . . ." Ash trailed off as he had a moment of 'einsicht'.

He looked down, his whole composure one of remorse. "I'm sorry we didn't listen to you earlier, Brock," he said quietly. "We should have known."

"Well I don't care," Misty said, crossing her arms over her chest and throwing her nose into the air. "I still don't think this is our fault. And I'm not apologising just because of some theory that is only supported by anecdotal evidence. I'm not apologizing until I see some hard science."

And that was Misty for you, stubborn 'til the end. Never admitting defeat.

And with a soft smile, all Ash could think was that it was no wonder he liked her so much.

* * *

So thanks again guys for reading, and look out for Ash: The Last Stand (History) some time. I'll put an announcement on this fic when the first chapter comes out, so leave your alerts for now as they'll come in handy.

Oh, and 'einsicht' is a German word with no real English equivalent that means something akin to insight and inspiration, but more powerful. If you've ever heard of Kohler and his apes, then you'll understand what I mean. Otherwise, youtube Kohler box if you want to see a pigeon do something cool.


End file.
